


Mi bebé

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: —Lo conseguí—Susurro Severus emocionado al entrar a la cocina. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— ¿Si?—Susurro Euphemia al verlo entrar sin entender mucho, era raro ver sonreír a Severus de esa manera. Tanto ella como su esposo sabían que el joven no era tan expresivo y ella podía jurar que la última vez que vio sonreír al chico así fue cuando su hijo y él se casaron.Severus se tuvo que morder los labios, —Conseguí crear la poción para…concebir—Les dijo algo nervioso y emocionado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que escribi hace mucho tiempo, la cual habia subido a wattpad (nuevamente esta alli) pero la subo tambien aqui para compartirlas con ustedes espero y les guste♥

—Lo conseguí—Susurro Severus emocionado al entrar a la cocina. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Si?—Susurro Euphemia al verlo entrar sin entender mucho, era raro ver sonreír a Severus de esa manera. Tanto ella como su esposo sabían que el joven no era tan expresivo y ella podía jurar que la última vez que vio sonreír al chico así fue cuando su hijo y él se casaron.

Severus se tuvo que morder los labios, —Conseguí crear la poción para…concebir—Les dijo algo nervioso y emocionado.

Tanto Euphemia como Fleamont, abrieron los ojos, tantos que si fuese posible entonces hubieran salido de sus cavidades. — ¿Qué?—susurro Fleamont sin poder creerlo, sabía que Severus se había obsesionado con el tema desde mucho antes que James y él se casara. Los embarazos masculinos de forma natural eran muy extraños, y aun no existían pociones para que los hombres pudieran concebir. Así muchos optaban por alquilar vientres de brujas para tenerlos. — ¿Estás seguro?—Le pregunto, sabía que su nuero tenía una ilusión y no quería verle decepcionado.

Severus asintió, sentía que podía brincar—Remus tiene tres meses de embarazo—Les dijo—Tomo el riesgo y se bebió la poción, A-aunque c-claro yo había experimentado antes con ratas pero…resulto, Sirius aun no lo sabe…. Los primeros meses son los más riesgosos y ya…paso el riesgo—dijo— ¡Lo logre!

Euphemia se llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, al no caber de la impresión. —Oh amor…—Susurro, se acercó y le abrazo—Esto será un suceso mundial, Sev. ¡Haz logrado lo que muchos han intentado por siglos! Y solo te demoraste…

—3 años—Susurro el, sonriendo. No podía parar de sonreír—Por fin, James y yo tendremos a nuestro bebe.

Euphemia le dio un beso en la frente, sabía que James se ilusionaría mucho con la noticia. Su hijo aun no mostraba el interés por tener un bebe, pero sabía que una vez y Severus le informara lo tendrían. Y ella deseaba ver y tocar a su nieto.

—Prepare algo especial—Dijo la mujer mayor—deberías descansar, amor—le pidió a Severus—date un baño y ponte muy guapo ¿Vale? Estoy lo celebraremos a lo grande.

El joven asintió, sentía su corazón latir a mil. Le daría la noticia a James cuando regresara del trabajo y luego tomaría la poción, aunque claro tendría que esperar casi un día para que hiciera efecto y prepara su cuerpo para albergar al bebe. Pero sería paciente, si espero tres años para desarrollar podría esperar un día entero.

***********************************************

James suspiro cansado al regresar del ministerio, su mente estaba llena pensamientos, trabajo, nervios, y culpa. Se sorprendió al entrar a la cocina y a ver a su madre y a Severus sirviendo un banquete. Su padre estaba sentado viendo un álbum de fotografías de cuando él había nacido.

—Hijo—Sonrió Fleamont cuando lo vio—Bienvenido.

James suspiro y sonrió al ver a sus padres, al ver a su familia. Todas las preocupaciones se iban de inmediato de su mente cuando llegaba a casa, el calor y la sonrisa de Severus eran suficientes para aliviarlo. Tomo asiento— ¿Qué es toda esta comida?—Pregunto con curiosidad.

—Vamos a celebrar algo importante—respondió su madre—cámbiate de ropa. —le pidió.

James así lo hizo, lleno de curiosidad subió al cuarto que compartía con Severus y se cambió por ropas más cómodas. Bajo y ya la cena estaba servida. No pregunto nada, sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría. Disfruto de la comida, su madre y Severus se habían lucido.

Termino de comer, y espero…y espero. Solo fueron unos minutos pero sintió una eternidad— ¿Y bien?—susurro. — ¿Qué….?

—B-bueno—susurro Severus algo nervioso aun lado de el—Yo…logre. Hacerla.

James frunció el ceño confundido— ¿Hacerla?—repitió— ¿Hacer que, amor?

—La poción—Susurro—La opción para…. —Severus toco su vientre—para que podamos tener un bebe.

James quedo petrificado, observo a sus padres los cuales estaban sonrientes, — ¿E-enserio?—susurro sin poder creerlo.

Severus asintió, y luego sintió como era jalado por su esposo. Ambos estaban de pie y James le había cargando para dar unas cuantas vueltas sobre si— ¡Eso es fabuloso, Sev!—dijo contento el auror—Sabia que lo lograrías...—dijo, dándole un beso en las manos—eres el mejor pocionista del mundo… ¡Pasaras a la historia!

Las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron por completo. Trago ruidoso y se sintió estúpido al preguntar aquello— ¿P-podemos tener un bebe?

James sonrió y asintió, —Merlín, Sev. —Le dijo— ¿No es lo que has deseado todo este tiempo? Claro que quiero tener un bebe contigo… es más—susurro en su oreja— ¿podemos hacerlo ya?

Fleamont rio al escuchar a su hijo, Euphemia se coloreo tanto como Severus.

—Tengo que beber la poción…—le dijo—y tenemos que esperar 24 horas—le explico Severus, saco su varita he hizo aparecer un pequeño vial. El líquido era transparentoso— ¿La bebo?

— ¿Quieres te obligue?—Le dijo James con humor—bebe la ya, Severus. —le suplico, apretando ligeramente una de sus manos—Tengamos a nuestra bebe.

El corazón de Severus latió rápidamente, emocionado y feliz. Había soñado con aquel momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que él y James se habían vuelto novios.

El vial tembló en su mano, casi temió en dejarlo caer. Lo abrió y sin dudarlo se lo llevo la boca y bebió por completo el brebaje que el mismo había creado.

******************************

Severus se observó en el espejo. Solo faltaban unas horas para que la poción hiciera el efecto completo en su cuerpo. Suspiro y toco su vientre. Pronto estaría albergando un bebe en su interior.

— ¿No te gustaría ir al ministerio, cielo?—Susurro Euphemia viéndole. Estaba en la habitación de Severus acompañándole—Vamos junto a Fleamont. Y de ahí vayamos cuando a James a cenar.

Severus asintió, le pareció una buena idea. Así que fue y se bañó y luego busco una ropa cómoda pero algo elegante. Euphemia estaba listo y el señor Fleamont también. Viajaron por red flu para no altear el proceso de la poción por la aparición.

Entraron por un acceso secundario al ministerio y saludaron a ciertos conocidos.

— ¿Esta James en su oficina?—Pregunto Fleamont a uno de los Aurores que se encontró.

Este asintió. La pequeña familia camino a paso lento hasta el despacho que James ocupaba. Severus se acercó para tocar la puerta pero algo le detuvo.

—Terminamos—Escucho la voz de James al otro lado de la puerta parecía estar hablando con alguien—No podemos seguir.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido al escuchar eso ¿Aquí se estaba referendo James con eso? Euphemia y Fleamont también escucharon y se encontraban tan confundidos como el muchacho que tenían al frente.

— ¿Vas a dejarme?—La voz de una mujer se escuchó. Severus reconoció de inmediato la voz, era la de Lily su mejor amiga—Pensé que Severus y tu…

Snape quedo ligeramente petrificado al escuchar eso, ¿Acaso James le…?

—Tengo un compromiso con Severus, Lily—Murmuro el auror—No puedo dejarlo… vamos a tener un bebe. Severus ha podido realizar la poción... Lo siento.

— ¿Un compromiso?—Repitió Evans con voz molesta— ¿Entonces lo amas?—Pregunto ella—Porque a mí me decías lo mismo…

—Lily…—susurro James con voz afligida—Todo esto que hicimos fue un error… No debí haberme metido contigo... Severus y yo estamos casados y no puedo dejarle. Tu sabias que lo se había formado entre tú y yo no llegaría a más.

Los ojos de Euphemia se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso. Trato de tomar la mano de Severus y llevárselo junto a Fleamont pero el rostro de su esposo se encontraba fruncido. —Cielo…—susurro en voz baja a Severus—mejor regresemos…

Pero Snape no le escucho. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, aunque sus manos temblaban. James y Lily se sobresaltaron al verle y palidecieron en segundos.

—Severus…—Murmuro James con el corazón acelerado—Sev yo…

— ¿C-cuando me iba a enterar de su hermosa relación?—Pregunto Severus con voz rabiosa.

Euphemia miro con decepción a su hijo pero trato de calmar a Severus—Cielo, hablemos esto en...

— ¡NO!—Grito enojado. Sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Tan mal esposo fui, james?—Le pregunto— ¿O solo te casaste conmigo por lastima?—le cuestiono—

James respiro ruidoso—Merlín, Sev… no tengo quejas sobre ti, eres el esposo perfecto, yo… cometí un error y…—Su voz se ahogó—Lo siento. Yo…. N-nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte. Sev… tenemos planes ¿Recuerdas?

—Estoy embarazada—Dijo Lily en voz alta, sus ojos verdes se toparon con los humedecidos de Severus. —Es un niño.

Severus sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago.

James se tensó— ¿Qué?—Casi grito, viéndole—Deja de querer empeorar las cosas ¡Lily!—le grito y miro a Severus—No es cierto…Lo juro.

La pelirroja saco de su vestido un pequeño sobre de San Mugo—Hoy venía a decírtelo—Le murmuro.

Severus asintió varias veces, su corazón estaba roto. —Ya veo—Murmuro dolido—Por lo que veo, alguien cumplió tu sueño más rápido ¿No?—Le dijo rencoroso a James.

—Sev… Sev...—Trato de acercarse pero Severus se alejó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás—Solo fue una aventura, mi amor… Nuestros planes, por favor, tenemos planes ¿No tendremos nuestro bebe?

— ¡¿Para qué quiero tener un bebe?! ¡Si ya tendrás uno con alguien más!—Le grito, Fleamont tuvo que alejar a Severus de James, el joven de cabello largo temblaba— ¡Me esforcé! ¡Me esforcé todos estos años por esto! ¡Por ti! ¡Para tener a nuestro bebe! P-pero…. P-por lo que veo… Nunca lo tendremos—Las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente del rostro de Severus—Te odio.

Sintió otra punzada y respiro profundo.

—Regresemos a casa… —Susurro Fleamont a Severus, y luego observo a su hijo, los ojos del hombre mayor estaba tristes y decepcionados—La poción que tomaste te hará mal...—le recordó.—Tienes que tranquilizarte.

— Ya lo hizo… —Susurro Severus con dolor, tocando su vientre.

Euphemia respiro con fuerza preocupado—L-llevemos a Severus a San Muggo—Murmuro a su marido—Respira amor… Respira.

El dolor era insoportable para Severus y esta sabia el porqué. La poción trabajaba mal al tomarla bajo estrés, y no podría crear por completo la mucosa que actuaría como tejido para albergar al futuro que bebe, provocando en él, los fuertes cólicos. —M-me duele…

James corrió hasta donde se encontraba su esposo y le cargo, dejo atrás a Lily. Euphemia observo como Fleamont y su hijo se apresuraban en llevar a Severus, y ella observo a Lily— ¿Lo odias?—Le pregunto.

Lily bajo la vista, no respondió.

—Acabas de hacer un buen trabajo rompiendo su corazón.

**************************************

** _Algunos días después..._ **

Su vientre dolía. Aun no se recuperaba lo suficiente de aquello pero no importaba. Los medimagos le habían ordenado reposo pero Severus no quería pasar ni un minuto más en aquella casa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunto Euphemia al entrar al cuarto con una bandeja de té — ¿Sev que…?

—Me voy—Le respondió, le dolía caminar pero como pudo abrió su closet y tiro su ropa al suelo—No quiero estar aquí.

Euphemia negó desconcertada—Cielo…cielo—Repitió angustiada—Tienes que descansar todavía no te has recuperado.

—No quiero estar aquí—Repitió Severus y saco a pesar de dolor una maleta—No quiero… No quiero.

Euphemia tembló, y observo al joven agarrar la ropa y meterla en la maleta. Salió del cuarto y bajo al primer piso en donde se encontraban Fleamont y James desayunando. —Severus va a irse. —Susurro angustiada —Aun se encuentra mal y…

James se puso de pie, salió de la cocina y su madre escucho como subía las escaleras rápidamente.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?—Pregunto la mujer angustiada—Severus ya no quiere estar aquí….

Fleamont respiro profundamente. Le había quitado el habla a su hijo desde aquel día—No lo podemos obligar.—murmuro el hombre—James… ha dañado todo, Euphemia. Destruyo su familia y destruyo la ilusión de Severus.

—P-podemos llevarlos a un psicólogo… solo es una crisis, seguro pasara y…—Fleamont negó.

—Lily estaba embarazada—Le recordó a su mujer—y Severus quería tener un bebe ¿Crees que perdonara a James, querida? ¿Después de todo esto?—Le pregunto.

—Él se equivocó...—Murmuro ella—Esto pasa en todos los matrimonios….

— ¡Yo nunca te engañe, Euphemia!—Dijo rabioso Fleamont—Había mujeres guapas, sí, pero nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza irrespetarte a ti, y a nuestro matrimonio.

Euphemia bajo la vista, y escucho la discusión de Severus y James desde la planta de arriba. Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y lloro. Sus sollozos se mesclaron y confundieron con los gritos y llanto de Severus.

**************************

** _Doce años después..._ **

Harry suspiro al finalizar de leer el cuarto capítulo del libro que sus abuelos le habían comprado para su cumpleaños. Era el segundo libro de la saga de Henry Prince que había salido. Lo estaba leyendo a paso lento porque sabía que si lo finalizaba rápido, tendría que esperar casi un año y medio para que se publicara el tercer libro. Lo guardo en su mesita de noche y bajo al primero para desayunar. Estaba emocionado, su carta de Hogwarts había llegado el mismo día de su cumpleaños y solo faltaban un mes para que comenzara a estudiar en Hogwarts.

—Buenos días—Murmuro el niño al entrar a la cocina.

Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y sus abuelos estaban tomando te, su madre estaba preparan el desayuno.

—Buenos días, amor—Susurro Lily, dejando a un lado el desayuno y dándole un beso.

Harry sonrió y abrazo a su mama para luego abrazar a su padre. —Buenos días...—Le dijo, James le abrazo. Harry tomo asiento aun lado de su padre, el cual ya había dejado a un lado el periódico.

El niño lo agarro, y paso las paginas aburrido, saltándose algunas páginas y se detuvo en una en particular. El padre y los abuelos del niño notaron como este sonrió de oreja a oreja. Como si hubiera algo importante en el periódico que le hubiese emocionado, pero luego notaron como su sonrisa se opacó y Harry cerró el periódico.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Le pregunto James al verlo.

Harry negó.

Lily sirvió el desayuno y todos comieron en silencio. James se hizo el tonto, agarro nuevamente el periódico y ojeo la página que Harry había estado leyendo.

**“Severus Snape, el famoso autor de Henry prince estará en Diagon firmando libros”**

James suspiro, y comprendió inmediatamente. Severus había hecho revuelo en la comunidad magina cuando logro crear la poción. Todas las parejas del mismo sexo tuvieron en sus manos la posibilidad de tener hijos propios, y la poción también funciono para las parejas heterosexuales con esterilidad. Severus había recibido una orden de Merlín entre otros premios.

Había dejado huella y todavía la seguía dando. Aunque ya no con las pociones. Snape se había dedicado a escribir libros infantiles y con su éxito, una saga. Saga de la cual Harry era fan.

James arrugo ligeramente la página. Recordaba el día en que Severus se fue. Aún continuaba mal con el dolor en su vientre, pero fue capaz de acomodar y bajar su maleta hasta la chimenea. Le había suplicado que se quedara, que lograrían superar todo y podían intentar nuevamente con la poción. Pero Severus negó, y le maldijo. Mil y un veces.

Y sabía que aún lo seguía haciendo al día de hoy. Cuando Severus se fue. Para él fue desgarrador, la culpa lo atormento y aun le atormentaba. Había destruido los sueños de Severus en cenizas. Y cuando confirmo que Lily si estaba embarazada no tuvo otro remedio que casarse con ella.

Sus padres aún continuaban odiándole, aunque amaban a Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Puedo ir a donde mi padrino?—Pregunto Harry—Quiero jugar con los gemelos.

A James le parecido una buena idea para distraer a Harry. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la chimenea, su hijo le siguió y llamo por red flud a Sirius, pero un elfo le contesto.

—Los amos no están—Le informo a James—Fueron a Diagon—dijo—Los amitos querían ir a una firma de libros.

James noto como su hijo se tensaba ligeramente.

—Ah…. —Susurro Harry—No importa. Me quedare en casa entonces…. —le dijo a su padre.

James miro a la puerta, antes de hablar— ¿No quieres ir a Diagon?—Le pregunto viendo el fuego—Sé que quieres que te firme el libro…Podemos intentar—le dijo.

Harry sonrió, pero James sabía que fingía—No importa—Le dijo—me quiero quedar hoy en casa... es mejor así. —le dijo el niño a su padre.

Harry regreso a la cocina, pero James vio como los ojos de su hijo se humedecieron ligeramente. Sabía que a Harry le ilusionaba ver a Severus y que este le firmara un libro, pero su hijo no era tonto. Harry había descubierto su conexión con Severus ya hace dos años atrás.

Sus padres estaban viendo álbumes de fotos y entre tantas estaban las fotos de su matrimonio con Severus. Harry las había visto y lo había reconocido. Y con pesar le conto a su hijo la historia tras todo aquello.

Sabía que su hijo estaba desilusionado, y él no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

**************************************

—Mira— Orión mostro con orgullo su libro autografiado— Puso mi nombre también—Le mostro a Harry con una sonrisa—A Teddy también se lo firmo—le dijo.

La sonrisa de Harry tembló ligeramente. Sus amigos habían regresado en la noche junto a su padrino y su tío Remus a visitarlo. —Genial—Dijo, agarrando el libro y viendo la firma con la dedicatoria.

Orión asintió—Si… ¡Había mucha gente!—Dijo—Pero a nosotros nos firmó aparte, y nos invitó un helado—Dijo emocionado—Papá Remus no nos mintió ¡De verdad lo conocía!

—SI… ya lo sé—Dijo incomodo el niño, sus ojos ardían conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste?—Pregunto Teddy viéndole—a ti también te gustan muchos sus libros.

Harry asintió, busco una excusa—me dolía mucho la barriga y… Mi mamá dijo que mejor me quedaba en casa.

Orion y Teddy se miraron—Ah… —Dijeron al mismo tiempo— ¿Sabías que papá fue el primero en tomar la poción de embarazo cuando la invento?—Le dijeron a Harry— ¡y de ahí nacimos nosotros!

Harry asintió nuevamente—Eso… también lo se—Le dijo a sus amigos.

Teddy y Orión se miraron nuevamente. —He…—quedaron en silencio—Bueno… ya nos vamos—le dijeron—Solo queríamos mostrártelo.

Harry asintió, acompaño a sus amigos hasta la salida de su cuarto y se despidió de ellos. Cuando se fueron. El niño se subió a su cama y se recostó en ella. Agarro la sabana y se cubrió para que nadie cuando entrara le viera llorar.

******************************************************

James tomo asiento en el mueble de la sala una vez y salió de la chimenea. Le dolía su espalda y cuando dio un estirón sintió como trono. Se dijo a si mismo que tomaría una buena poción y luego se daría un baño para dormir.

—Bienvenido—Dijo Lily al verle.

El hombre asintió— ¿Mis padres?—Pregunto al notar silencio en la casa.

—Salieron de paseo—Le dijo la pelirroja, tomando asiento a un lado de el—Sabes muy bien que prefieren salir que quedarse a solas conmigo.

James suspiro— ¿Harry?—Pregunto.

—En su habitación—Le respondió la pelirroja, haciendo aparecer una revista—Los gemelos estuvieron aquí enseñándoles sus libros firmados por…..el. —Dijo ella—Solo vinieron a hacerlo llorar, por odio que vengan aquí.

El auror volvió sus manos en puño—Tu odias que todos vengan aquí, Lily—Le dijo enojado. Se puso de pie dejándola sola en la sala y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hijo. No toco la puerta, si no que la abrió. Encontró a su pequeño recostado en la cama, abrazando el libro que sus abuelos le habían regalado.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto James entrando, el niño le vio.

—Bien—Le dijo, respondiendo con voz aburrida—Estaba leyendo.

James asintió y suspiro. Harry no hablaba y él no sabía que decirle así que se quedó ahí. Sentado en la orilla de la cama de su hijo, hasta que lo escucho sollozar. James se recostó a un lado de él y le abrazo.

—Lo siento—Le dijo a Harry—Lo siento mucho.

El niño no dijo nada, se encogió a un lado y se acurruco contra su padre. James observo el techo por algunos minutos, hasta que tomo una decisión.

—Vístete—Le ordeno a Harry.

El niño le observo confundido— ¿Qué?—Le respondió a su padre.

—Vamos, cámbiate de ropa. Yo… intentare que te firme tu libro ¿Esta bien?—Le dijo, tratando de animarlo.

—P-papá… No es…No es necesario—Murmuro el pequeño.

—Si lo es…—Le dijo James, —rápido, cámbiate. Se dónde está ahora—Le dijo. Y noto como su hijo sonreía ligeramente.

El niño se vistió rápidamente. Agarro su túnica color gris y se la puso, agarro de la mano a su padre y con la otra agarro su libro. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y sin necesidad de explicarle a Lily, James salió y se apareció en Hogsmeade.

El corazón de Harry latía rápidamente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se había impreso en su rostro, hacia frio. Pero no le importaba. Su padre, le llevo a la dulcería—Le gusta el chocolate—Le explico—Comprémoslo para algo de suerte.

El niño asintió contento. Sus manos temblaron al acercarse a las tres escobas. Su padre saludo a algunos conocidos y Harry agradecido el cambio de temperatura una vez y entro a la posada.

—Espérame aquí—Le dijo su padre, Harry asintió algo nervioso.

Noto como su padre se acercaba a alguien y preguntaba algo, al confirmarle James le miro e hizo una seña para que se acercara. —Se está quedando arriba—Le dijo al niño—subamos—le indico—Yo…. Hablare primero con el ¿Vale?

Harry asintió nuevamente. Su corazón latía acelerado, y no podía parar se sonreír. Subió las escaleras nervioso tras su padre y camino por un largo pacillo hasta que se detuvo en la puerta que era.

James le sonrió a su hijo y respiro profundo. Toco la puerta suavemente.

El sonido de los pasos dirigiéndose a la entrada rechinó en las orejas de Harry. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando sintió como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Sintió algo de miedo y vergüenza así que se apartó de la entrada y se corrió a un lado para que no pudiera verle.

—Sev…—Susurro James al verle.

El rostro relajado de Severus se frunció de inmediato— Tu… ¿Qué?— Pregunto sin saludarle.

James respiro profundo—Severus yo viene porque...

— ¡No quiero saber por qué mierda estas aquí!—Casi le grito cambiando de idea inmediatamente—Lárgate ahora mismo..

James suspiro—Severus... Escucha yo quiero pedirte algo...

Snape rio ligeramente al escuchar eso. Sin notar la presencia del niño—¿Y porque piensas que yo voy ayudarte a cumplirlo?—Le cuestiono—Lárgate ahora, maldita sea.—Le dijo, y trato de cerrar la puerta pero James lo impidió.

Entro al resintió, Harry no se movió. Sostenía su libro fuertemente.

—Tranquilízate por favor—Le suplico James—Escúchame.

— ¿Escucharte?—Replico Snape— ¡La última vez que te escuche me prepare para un maldito embarazo!—Le recordó con rencor— ¿No tienes que irte? ¿O solo viniste a molestarme? Seguramente tu hijo está esperando a su padre para que le cuente algo para ir a dormir…

James se jalo del cabello ligeramente—Severus mi hijo, Harry el…

_—Harry_…—Repitió Snape—No quiero saber nada de _Harry…—_le dijo a James—No sé a qué viniste, tampoco me importa... ¡y mucho menos si tiene que ver con tu maldito hijo! ese pequeño mocoso producto de dos ratas traidoras—exclamo.

—Sev… —Susurro con dolor James—Sé que me odias… Lo sé, estas en todo tu derecho Severus, pero… ¿primero escúchame? ¿Por favor? Es algo importante, Harry el….

—¡No quiero escucharte!—Le grito, sus ojos se humedecieron—¿Sabes en que podrías ayudarme? ¡Desapareciendo de mi vista de una maldita vez!

James bajo la vista.

Severus trago con fuerza y escucho unos pequeños pasos en la entrada de la puerta. Noto entonces la figura de un pequeño niño sosteniendo entre sus brazos un libro muy conocido para él.

—S-señor Snape... —balbució Harry con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. Severus lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar,. Así que lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue empujar a James y cerrar la puerta. Se recostó en la puerta, respirando agitado, y oyó como el pequeño niño sollozaba mientras que James, con palabras de aliento lo tranquilizaba. Lo último que sus oídos captaron, fue:

—Harry…. Hoy Sev no puede atenderte...

*************************

James y Harry regresaron a casa, y tanto para Lily y sus suegros fue notable el enrojecimiento e hinchazón en los ojos del niño.

— ¿Qué….?—Pregunto Fleamont.

James suspiro y negó. Cargo a su hijo hasta su recamara y le recostó en la cama. El niño le miro—A-al menos lo vi...—susurro, tratando de sonreír.

James también trato. Sabía que su hijo estaba tratando de sacarle la positiva a aquello—Si…he...—murmuro—Su mal humor está intacto.

El niño rio para no llorar.

—Le pediré a Remus el favor—Le dijo a Harry—a él no lo odia como a mí.

—Ya no importa papá—la voz de su hijo sonaba muerta, sin ánimo—Ya no importa.

******************************

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba, pero sabía que el niño no tenía la culpa. Se había comportado como un grosero y tal vez exagero algo pero… el simplemente ver su rostro de James de nuevo, hacía que su estómago se retorciera de odio.

Ya habían pasado dos días lo ocurrido. Había preguntado a Remus sobre su ubican y al parecer el imbécil de James y la estúpida sangre sucia Vivian en la casa en la que alguna vez el vivió James. Respiro profundo nuevamente y se tranquilizó.

No odiaba al niño. Se esforzó en recordarlo. Era una especie de fotocopia mejor elaborada de su exesposo pero esta vez con ojos verdes. Se había sentido mal. Había dicho cosas malas, y aquello lo había atormentado esa noche.

No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería quedar con ese mal sabor en su boca. Severus Snape no decepcionaba a ningún fan, a pesar de que este fan era el hijo de su exesposo.

Se acomodó la túnica, y busco algunas copias de lujo de sus libros. Copias que saldrían a la venta en algunos meses, guardo dos de sus primeros dos libros y guardo otras de sus pequeños especiales. 

Se vio en el espejo antes de tomar la decisión. Bajo al primer piso de la posada y salió a la calle principal en Hogsmeade. Agarro bien pequeño costal de tela roja que llevaba con él y se apareció frente a la casa en donde alguna ve vivió.

Se tensó, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero con fuerza de voluntad. Subió los escalones y toco la puerta.

Un elfo le abrió, y se sorprendió al verle— ¿A-amo S-Severus?—tartamudeo.

Snape respiro profundo y trago ruidoso. Si bien ya no amaba a James. Le demostraría a la perra de Evans que el aun a pesar de todo mandaba en esa casa. —Sí, Winky. Soy yo. —le dijo y entro.

— ¿Quién e…?—La voz de Lily se detuvo al ver a Snape en la entrada. Más atrás de ella salió Euphemia.

— ¡¿Severus?!—Murmuro contenta al ver al hombre, casi corrió hasta donde él estaba—Oh, Cielo…—susurro abrazándole. —Estoy tan contenta de verte, amor.

Severus sonrió, abrazo la señora y observo a Lily, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con maldad—Oh, Evans—Le saludo—No había visto tu minúscula figura ¿Qué tal te ha ido?—le pregunto.

Lily frunció el ceño— ¿Qué…haces aquí?—le pregunto.

—Pues para verte a ti no ha sido—Le respondió soltado una burla— ¿y James?—Pregunto. No le quería ver, pero sabía que aquello la enfurecería—Ayer me fue a buscar y…. no finalizamos_ nuestra_ reunión bien.

Noto como se tensó, seguramente estaba pensando cómo responderle. Euphemia ignoro a Lily—Cielo ¿Qué haces en casa?—Pregunto—James, esta desayunando ¿Deseas hablar con él?

—Ayer hablamos suficiente—Dijo viendo a Evans—pero he venido por… Harry—dijo tratando de recordar su nombre— ¿En qué dormitorio esta?

—Harry está durmiendo—Se apresuró Lily en decir—Si quieres, puedes regresar después…

—Lastimosamente no me puedo dar ese lujo, Evans—Le dijo—Tal vez tu si, ya sabes. Ser ama de casa debe ser agotador pero yo…. Tengo libros que firmas y una orden de merlín que mantener…. El dinero es oro, querida…. Aunque tal vez tu no entiendas de eso.

Euphemia rio ligeramente al escuchar eso, y observo a Lily. La cual se había quedado en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir?

—Hijo...—Fleamont salió de la cocina y tras él, James—Merlín, Severus—le abrazo—Mírate, no has cambiado nada.

—Tengo buenos genes—Le dijo sonriente—La casa no ha cambiado mucho tampoco—Les dijo—Yo la decore, tiene mi toque…


	2. Chapter 2

—Tengo buenos genes—Le dijo sonriente—La casa no ha cambiado mucho tampoco—Les dijo—Yo la decore, tiene mi toque…

Euphemia asintió, sonriente—Amor, la hemos mantenido así desde que… te fuiste. Es nuestra forma de recordarte—Le dijo ella con voz conmovida.

Severus sonrió. —Sí, lose. Yo…—Miro a Lily—Soy irremplazable.

Euphemia sonrió nuevamente.

James se acercó y observo a Severus. Continuaba igual, ayer no había tenido tiempo para repararlo. Había crecido un poco y su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba—Severus—Le llamo.

Snape le miro y frunció ligeramente su rostro—Cerdo—Le dijo con mala voz—He de decir que no me alegro de verte.

James suspiro y asintió—Ayer me lo dejaste claro.

Severus aparto la vista del imbécil, aun así se dirigió de el—Y tampoco trate bien a… tu hijo—Dijo—He venido a disculparme.

James asintió, sintió la mirada de Lily y de sus padres sobre el— ¿Quieres verlo?—Pregunto.

—Obvio—Le respondió— ¿O crees que te he venido a ver a ti?—Le cuestiono.

James supero, comenzó a subir las escaleras y Severus comenzó a seguirle.

— ¡Prepararemos algo de té, Cielo!—Le dijo Euphemia a Severus.

Snape se detuvo para mirarla y asentir.

Un silencio incomodo se creó en ambos mientras caminaban, pero se eliminó rápidamente al llegar a la habitación de Harry—Oh…—Dijo Snape—Esto antes era mi biblioteca.

James asintió, y toco la puerta. Severus se echó hacia atrás para darle espacio a James de entrar a la habitación del niño— ¿Harry?—Le llamo.

El niño estaba despierto desde ya hace varias horas, para la decepción no le había dejado bajar de la cama— ¿Qué?—Le respondió a su padre sin verlo.

—Alguien ha venido a visitarte—Le dijo al niño.

Harry suspiro, pero no alzo el rostro—No quiero, di que… me siento mal—Le pidió a su papá.

—Pues yo te veo muy bien—Dijo Severus enarcando una ceja.

Noto como el niño se tensó ligeramente y dudaba si alzar el rostro para ver a la entrada. Pero la curiosidad le gano, y cuando los ojos negros de Severus se toparon con los verdes del niño pensó que este moriría de la impresión al verle.

— ¿S-señor S-Snape?—Tartamudeo sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Tanto que un momento James pensó que se saldrían de las pequeñas cavidades.

Severus sonrió ligeramente y asintió—Ese soy yo—Le dijo y miro a James— ¿Me libras de tu presencia?—Le pidió.

James asintió, le dio un vistazo antes de marcharse al rostro de su hijo, el cual tenía una sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro.

Severus respiro menos tenso cuando James se marchó— ¿Puedo entrar?—Le pregunto al niño, y este asintió de inmediato. Severus observo la habitación que ya hace una década atrás había sido una especie de biblioteca para él. Había un librero ordenado y en el suelo juguetes, peluche y algunas prendas de ropas tiradas.

Típico de un niño.

Tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y observo al pequeño frente a él. Seguramente si él y James hubieran tenido un…. Suspiro, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso—Hola—Le dijo.

El niño no le quitaba la vista de encima—H-hola…

Severus pudo haber reído al verle el rostro, estaba sonrojado y algo miedoso. —Hace días atrás yo…. yo…—trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas ¿Cómo le pedias disculpa al pequeño?—Bueno, estaba enojado y dije cosas….desagradables.

Harry asintió.

—Y hoy vine a disculparme—Le dijo al niño— ¿Me disculpas?

Harry asintió nuevamente.

Snape suspiro y observo varios posters en que estaban pegados en la pared. Eran animaciones de su libro Henry pince—Además—le dijo—Me dijeron que eres fan de mis libros y… —alzo su saco—Vine a traerte algo.

Saco un enorme libro tapa dura. Harry abrió la boca impresionado al ver la versión Ilustrada del primer libro de Henry—Para ti—le tendió.

El niño agarro tembloroso el enorme libro. Sin poder creerlo. ¡Era suyo! ¡Y severus Snape estaba frente al!—Y-yo… ¿E-enserio?—Tartamudeo el pequeño.

Severus asintió y rio—No le digas a nadie—Le pidió—Aun no están a la venta—Le dijo—te traje otros pero ya después podrás verlos ¿No?—Snape tanteo su túnica y saco un bolígrafo—Pero sé que quieres que te firme tu libro.

— ¿S-solo uno?—Pregunto nervioso el pequeño.

—Si quieres te los firmes todos—le propuso sonriente.

El niño asintió rápidamente y se bajó de la cama. Severus lo observo. Su figura era diminuta ¿Cuántos años tenía? Trato de recordar... Once, once años. Pues parecía más pequeño para su edad.

—Aquí están—murmuro sonrojado el niño—Yo… Me gustan muchos sus libros y y-ya quiero que salga el tercero de Henry Prince.

Severus sonrió, el niño se sentó a un lado de el en la cama y el agarro los libros que se encontraban perfectamente cuidados. Busco la hoja de inicio y escribió una bonita dedicatoria para este.

Harry observo la firma puesta sobre cada uno de sus libros. Sentía que podía gritar de alergia en ese momento. Alzo para vista para ver al hombre que aún continuaba concentrado firmando sus libros y suspiro.

Era muy bonito. Ya entendía por que su padre se había casado con él.

Snape sintió la mirada del pequeño sobre él. ¿Lo estaba escudriñando? Tuvo que evitar sonreír. Cerró el libro, ya era el último que firmaba. —Listo—Dijo volteando ver al niño.

Harry sonrió temblores—Yo… Muchas gracias—Le dijo emocionado. Entonces recordó algo, abrió su mesita de noche y saco la caja de chocolates que le había comprado—Mi papá dijo que… le gustaban mucho.

Snape los agarro y observo.

Chocolate con relleno de Ron. —Merlín —Dijo el escritor, y vio al niño—No vayas a pensar que soy un alcohólico.

El niño negó y rio.

A Severus le gusto escuchar aquello— ¿Ya recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts?—Le pregunto al pequeño— ¿A qué casa quieres ir?

— ¡Gryffindor!—Dijo Harry emocionado—Mi papá y…—casi bajo la voz—Mi mamá estuvieron ahí.

Snape asintió, ni modo que el niño dijera Slytherin. No era su hijo después de todo. —Seguro quedaras—Le ánimo, estiro su mano y acaricio su cabello—Eres un niño inteligente.

Harry sonrió tembloroso nuevamente, —G-gracias— pero se sonrojo con fuerza cuando sintió su estómago sonar. Tenía hambre.

—Bajemos—le dijo al niño, le agarro de la mano y este se dejó. Salieron del cuarto. Y Harry sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño en ese momento. Severus Snape había ido a su casa. Severus Snape le había regalado algunos libros. Severus Snape había firmado su colección de Henry pince ¡Y ahora Severus Snape le estaba agarrando la mano!

—Buenos días, Harry—Dijo Euphemia al verlo entrar a la cocina junto con Severus.

Toda la familia estaba ahí (Incluyendo a Lily y James, por desgracia) —Buenos días, abuela—Dijo el niño. No quería soltarse de la mano pero tuvo que hacerlo. Se acercó a su abuela y le abrazo. Lo mismo hizo con su abuelo, su papá y como último Lily. La cual observo a Severus cuando el pequeño le abrazo.

Snape rodo los ojos. La perra le estaba provocando.

— ¿Quieres desayunar, amor?—Le pregunto Lily, poniéndose de pie. —Hay huevos revueltos.

Harry estuvo a punto de asentir pero Snape hablo—Que desayuno poco elaborado—Murmuro. Tomo asiento aunque no quisiera al lado de James— ¡Wiki!—Grito.

La elfina pareció de Inmediato sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verlo de nuevo— ¿Si amo?—Pregunto.

—Frita tocino y huevos, y tuesta algo de pan, ponle mantequilla y tráeme algo de miel—Le ordeno.

— ¡Sí!—Le elfina se puso manos a la obras y Lily tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para darle espacio a esta para que cocinara.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño—Ya el desayuno estaba listo. —Le dijo con enojo.

— ¿Enserio?—Se burló Snape y miro a Harry— ¿No quieres comer lo mismo que yo?—le pregunto al niño— ¿El tocino es más rico, no?

Harry asintió olvidándose por completo de la propuesta de su madre.

Lily respiro profundo y trato de no gritar.

— ¿Quieres te, cielo?—Pregunto Euphemia sirviendo una taza—es de Jazmín tu favorito.

Snape agarro la taza y tomo de ella, mirando sonriente a Evans—Te ves tensa, Lily—Le dijo— ¿No quieres tú también?

—No me gusta ese te—Respondió con seriedad ella.

Severus asintió y bebió un sorbo más—Comprendo—Le dijo— pero bueno ¿Que se puede esperar de alguien como tú?

El rostro de Lily se volvió de un rojo intenso y estallo— ¡Basta!—Grito, Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre— ¡no te permito que me faltes al respeto!

Snape le miro sin dejar de beber su te—Merlín, Evans cálmate—Dijo sonriendo—Seguro el calor de la cocina te tiene mal.

— ¿Mal?—Repitió airada— ¡Tu maldita presencia es la que me tiene mal!

Euphemia se puso de pie completamente avergonzado—Deja gritar—Le pidió a Lily—o salte de la cocina. —le ordeno.

— ¡¿Por qué yo me tengo que salir?!—Dijo enojada. Harry bajo el rostro completamente avergonzando— ¡Que este se largue de mi casa!

— ¿Tu casa?—Repitió Severus con burla.

Lily hizo el ademan de acercársele pero James la detuvo—Tranquilízate—Le pidió.

— ¡Desde que llego no ha hecho más que avergonzarme!—Le grito enojada. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello— ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡Y quiero que lo haga ahora!

Euphemia se contuvo de abofetearla. Odiaba a esa mujer. Y odiaba a su hijo por meterse con ella—Yo siempre he querido que desaparezcas, Lily. Y nunca me he quejado ni contigo ni con James—le exclamo la señora—Así que cierra tu maldita boca y desaparece de aquí.

La mujer abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos se humedecieron y observo a James a la espera que su esposo la defendería pero este dijo nada.

—Claro, échenme… Todos están muy contentos ¿No?—Murmuro— ¡Severus ha regresado a casa!—Dijo en voz alta, resentida— ¡El nuero y el esposo perfecto!

Snape suspiro, termino de beber su tasa de té sin verse perturbado—Pobre Sangre sucia—Susurro Severus viéndole— Reducida a ser una ama de casa, sin logros ni méritos y condenada a vivir este destino que tú misma te condenaste—Le dijo—Solo estoy haciendo una visita, visita que es para que tu hijo MI fan. —Le recordó— Así que no ladres tanto, que al final obtuviste lo que querías—Susurro—Querías a James…lo obtuviste. Querías ganarme, y lo “hiciste”. Sabias de mis planes de embarazarme pero tú te aprovechaste ¿No? y…—observo a Harry —le pariste ¿Oh vamos? ¿Y aun así estas enojada? ¿Cuándo tu “ganaste” todo?—le replico.

Lily tembló, sintió como James le agarraba con fuerza del brazo—Solo vienes aquí a fastidiarme—Le dijo—A pesar de todo. Me envidias. ¡Me envidias! ¡Yo tuve el hijo que tú siempre deseaste! ¡Yo tuve un bebe con James y tú no!—Sonrió.

Snape soltó una risita al escuchar las palabras resentidas de Lily. —Yo quería un bebe, no un bebe con _James_— susurro—y ya tú ve uno. En cambio este me produce dinero, estúpida—dijo refiriéndose a su libro. Respiro profundo y se puso de pie— El que James me haya <cambiado> por ti, es suficiente ofensa. Ya sabes, siempre esperas que tu ex-esposo consiga alguien más inteligente pero que... seas... tú. Es una vergüenza pero bueno, nunca se puede esperar mucho de un cerdo como él.

Lily gruño y James tuvo que retenerla fuertemente—Cálmate, Lily—Le pidió.

— ¿Por qué tu no le dices nada?—Murmuro con voz temblorosa y dolida— ¡Dile algo! ¡Dile algo maldita sea!—Le grito a james y nuevamente regreso su vista a Severus.

Snape rodo los ojos, y observo al niño. Este también le observo lleno de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su madre.

—Disfruta el desayuno, bonito—Le dijo acariciando su cabello—Es mi favorito.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Ya te vas?—Susurro Euphemia con desilusión. Siguió al hombre a la sala. Su esposo también la siguió—Si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar, cielo.

Severus respiro profundo—Esta bien—Murmuro—Los esperare en las tres escobas. Ahí me estoy quedando.

Euphemia asintió. Abrazando al hombre y junto a Fleamont lo observaron desaparecer por la red flu. Ya solos, regresaron a la cocina complemente enojados—te he soportado todo este tiempo, Lily—Murmuro Euphemia—Te he soportado por mi hijo y por mi nieto ¡Pero no tolero que mientras estés en mi casa le faltes el respeto a personas importantes para mí!

La pelirrojo frunció su rostro— ¿Importantes?—Repitió— ¡Él también le ha faltado el respeto a James!

—Sí, lo hizo y ¿crees que no se lo merece?—Le pregunto—o ¡¿Crees que debo aplaudirle por haberse metido con una zorra como tú?!—Casi grito.

La elfina, tomo la mano de su pequeño amo y le ayudo a bajarse de la silla. Se lo llevo a su cuarto, no quería verle triste pero ya era tarde, ya Harry se encontraba así.

— ¡Yo soy su esposa!—Dijo ella ofendida. — ¡Me debe respetar a mi también!

Euphemia le grito— ¡¿Cómo quieres que te respete si tú no respetaste su relación?! ¡Te metiste con un hombre casado y destrozaste el corazón de Severus, sin importarte sus ilusiones, sin importarte que fuera tu mejor amigo!

—Mamá…—Susurro James dolido. Odiaba ver a su madre así. Odiaba que…le recordara sus errores—Mamá, Lily y yo solucionaremos esto.

— ¡QUIERO QUE SE LARGUE DE MI CASA!—Dijo ella—con eso solucionaríamos todo—Le dijo a su hijo.

—Mamá, Lily no volverá a exaltarse de esa manera—Le prometió.

—De igual—Le dijo Euphemia, su rostro estaba roja—Suficiente tengo con vivir y verla a ella todas los días, su presencia me estresa y la odio.

—Mamá…—Susurro James entristecido. —No es necesario que…

— ¿Qué diga lo que siento?—Termino ella de hablar— ¡Si ella no se quiere ir, entonces me largo yo!—Grito y miro a su hijo—Severus era la persona correcta para ti. Deseaba y anhelaba el ver nacer y crecer al hijo que tendrías con el ¡Pero tú te encargaste de destruirlo todo! Y meterte con….esta vulgar puta. —Le dijo con rencor— ¡Deseo que Severus que consiga alguien mejor! ¡Alguien que si valga la pena! ¡No como tú, James Potter!

La mujer mayor, salió de la cocina y subió hasta su cuarto, pero antes se aseguró de ver a Harry, el niño no estaba llorando y era algo bueno. Al parecer Wiki se había concentrado en hacerlo sonreír y que disfrutara el desayuno que Severus había pedido para él.

**********************************************

Euphemia se apareció sola en las tres escobas, Fleamont había decidido quedarse en casa para aclarar otras cosas con James. Ella adoraba a su hijo, sí, pero a pesar de todos estos años no podía olvidar aquello.

—Cielo—Susurro al verlo, lo abrazo de nuevo y tomo asiento en la mesa que Severus le indico— ¿Cuánto tiempos te quedaras aquí?

— ¿En Inglaterra o en las tres escobas?—Le cuestiono el hombre.

—En ambas—Pregunto la mujer suspirando.

—Me iré la otra semana a estados unidos—Le dijo—Tengo proyectos que finalizar.

Euphemia asintió, agarro una de las manos del hombre y las apretó con fuerza— ¿Cómo has estado?—Pregunto.

—Bien—Dijo sonriéndole—No me puedo quejar de nada.

Euphemia también sonrió— ¿Tienes pareja?—Pregunto con curiosidad.

—No—Dijo, una mesera apareció y sirvió dos cervezas de mantequilla—No pienso estar con nadie por ahora.

Euphemia suspiro—Cielo, la última carta que recibí de ti decía lo mismo—.le regaño—Ya eres un adulto por completo. Ya es hora que formes una familia.

—Cuando termine de escribir mis libros lo hare—Le prometió—Además, estoy mejor solo.

— ¿Seguro?—Pregunto Euphemia.

—Seguro.

**********************************************

Sus mejillas dolían, y sus manos dolían. Tal vez eso era lo que más odiaba de ser escritor, y de concertar días para hacer firma de libros y autógrafos. Terminaba con dolor en sus manos y plumos.

Un niño, le entro un libro tembloroso, y comenzó a murmurar un montón de cosas. El asintió, siempre asentía, sonreía y decía _“gracias”. _Le tomaba de las manos y les preguntaba sus nombre, lo escribía y les hacia una dedicatoria y antes de irse les murmura que sería un mago tan bueno como Henry.

— ¿Cuántos faltan?—Le pregunto a su asistente.

Luna alzo la mirada y conto rápidamente—Al menos diez. —Le dijo—Ya son los últimos. El dueño no ha permitido que ingresen más.

Snape asintió, siguió con su rutina y firmo a los siguientes nueve niños tuvo que mantener la sonrisa. Y tuvo que regalarle un pañuelo a uno que al el tocarle las manos se había echado a llorar.

Vale, eso siempre ocurría. —Siguiente—Susurro ya aburrido.

Vio como ponían el libro frente a él, y el alzo la vista. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry ahí frente a el—Harry—Le dijo agarrando el libro confundido—No me digas… ¿Olvide firmar este?

El niño sonrió, observo de reojo por quien había sido acompañado. James estaba en la entrada del lugar esperando al niño—Bien…—abrió el libro— ¿Qué quieres ponga?—Le pregunto.

Harry sonrió nervioso—L-lo que usted desee. —Murmuro el pequeño.

Snape rio, y asintió. El niño era adorable, no parecía ser hijo de las dos ratas aquellas**—“Para mi adorable y mayor fan, Harry”—**Le escribió—**“de Severus, con todo su cariño y amor”**

Harry se sonrojo, recibió el libro, —M-muchas gracias—Le dijo a Snape.

El hombre le sonrió, estiro su mano y agarro una de las pequeñas del niño—Esto se lo digo a todos los niños, Harry—le murmuro—Pero sé que tú, serás un gran mago como Henry.

El pequeño lentes sonrió de oreja a oreja—_Ya lo soy—_exclamó.

*********************************************

** _Cinco años después…_ **

Harry tuvo que ahogar un grito al leer la parte final de Henry Prince y la Orden del Fénix. Sus ojos están humedecidos al leer los sufrimientos del protagonista. Sus padres muertos, y ahora su padrino también. Además, aunque sabía que solo era un libro le tenía un gran odio a ese maldito profesor.

¡El padrino de Henry había muerto y aun así no paraba de difamarlo! ¡Como lo odiaba! Y suplicaba que el señor Snape matara a ese imbécil pronto.

Harry suspiro, cerro el libro. Severus, como lo llama el en su mente, visitaría Inglaterra de nuevo. No le había visto nuevamente desde hace cinco años, aunque había hablado con él, algunas veces por teléfono cuando iba a visitar a sus abuelos, y también le había mandado algunas cartas para su cumpleaños.

Severus, era bueno con él a pesar de todo. Además. Sonrió, busco un sobre y lo abrió. El señor Snape le había enviado una boleta VIP hace días atrás para asistir a un evento en donde el estaría el día de mañana. La había guardado muy bien. Algunas veces su madre revisaba su correspondencia, y el odiaba eso.

Lo bueno era que ya era de noche y solo faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera. Guardo el libro y se acostó a dormir. ¡Mañana lo vería lo nuevo!

Rodo de un lado a otro en su cama.

Y como pudo, se obligó a sí mismo a dormir.

*******************************************

— ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto Lily con el periódicos en las manos.

—Saldré con Hermione y Ron—Le dijo Harry comiendo con rapidez su desayuno—Regresare algo tarde.

Lily frunció el ceño— ¿Iras a… ese evento?—Murmuro con amargura.

Harry respiro profundo—Si, mamá—Le respondió— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto y tanteo su túnica en busca de su boleta.

—No…nada—Exclamo ella.

Harry se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Por qué no visitas hoy a la tía Petunia?—Le propuso, bajo la vista y estiro sus brazos para acomodar sus zapatos—Para que no te sientes sola aquí.

Lily asintió, aunque no lo haría.

—Cuídate, mamá—Murmuro Harry con una sonrisa y Lily le observo irse. Tiro el periódico sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza sobre ambos brazos. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Sus suegros amaban a Snape, y Harry, su propio hijo. No se quedaba atrás.

****************************

Sus amigos estaban nerviosos, bueno, Hermione lo estaba. Ronald no tanto. Y el que ellos (Hermione) estuviera nerviosa, hacía que él también lo estuviera.

—Merlín…—susurro Hermione con el corazón vibrante—No puedo creer que vaya a conocer a Severus Snape.

Harry rio—Relájate, Mione—Le aconsejo—Yo también estaba algo nervioso cuando lo conocí—murmuro recordando—aunque esa noche termino mal.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto curiosa— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No quiero ni recordarlo—Murmuro el Ojiverde acomodando sus lentes—Esa noche fue fatal, tenía once años y había ido con mi padre a pedirle un autógrafo. Un autógrafo a su exesposo ¿entiendes?

Hermione asintió y prefiero guardar silencio. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se realizaría el evento, Harry se acercó a un guardia y le mostro su entrada VIP, la cual permitía afortunadamente dejar entrar a dos personas más.

Buscaron con la mirada, algún lugar en el enorme recinto en donde se encontraba en Snape, y cuando lo notaron, el corazón de Harry casi se salió de su pecho.

No puedo evitar sonrojarse y pensar nuevamente, como hace años atrás lo guapo que era Severus, era tan… elegante y alto, y su cabello largo le gustaba mucho—¡S-señor Snape!—Alzo la voz, y la mano.

Este seguir al escucharle y le miro con asombro.

Se acercó nervioso junto a sus amigos donde el hombre se encontraba junto a una mujer de cabello rubio, Harry no se alarmo (ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que alarmarse) sabía que aquella mujer era su asistente.

— ¿Harry?—Murmuro Snape al verle sorprendido—Ya no eres un enano.

El chico se sonrojo fuertemente— ¡Señor Snape!—Murmuro avergonzado.

Snape rio y sonrió—La pubertad te ha dado un buen estirón, chico—Le dio, dando algunas palmadas sobre su cabello—Estas guapo—Le susurro en la oreja.

Los labios del chico temblaron. —G-gracias—susurro—Tu… U-usted también—le respondió.

Luna rio al ver el nerviosismo del chico— ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tus amigos?—le pregunto a Harry.

El ojiverde salió de su nerviosismo—Ah… Si, Lo olvidaba—Murmuro avergonzado—Él es mi mejor amigo, Ronald—le presento—Y ella es Hermione, también es tan de sus libros.

Snape estiro su mano y apretó ligeramente la de Hermione, la cual parecía estaba a punto de desfallecer por la emoción. — ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerlo!—murmuro ella—Yo… sus libros ¡Son geniales!

Severus estuvo a punto de decir algo como “No necesito que me digas lo que ya se “pero sabía que no era complemente educado—Gracias—le dijo.

Hermione asintió, temblaba de la emoción, Ronald y Harry se miraron a los ojos—Mione—susurro el pelirrojo a su novia—Busquemos el baño—le pidió—me…estoy orinando.

La nacida muggle se avergonzó y asintió, Luna deicida acompañarlos.

El Gryffindor suspiro ya solos—M-me…alegra mucho que m-me haya enviado el boleto—Murmuro agradecido—Yo…bueno, me preguntaba si… D-después de esto usted…Bueno... ¿Cenar?—Se sintió como un estúpido al no poder decir todo aquello completo.

Snape enarco una ceja, ¿Acaso el chico le estaba coqueteando o estaba tratando de mostrarse agradecido? Opto por lo segundo—Me encantaría, Harry—le murmuro—pero yo pagare la cena ¿Vale?—le dijo.

El chico asintió, y sonrió. ¡Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar!—S-si ¡C-claro!—murmuro.

***************************************************

El evento finalizo a eso de la seis. Snape se dio un estiro de punta a punta. Odiaba esos eventos largos, hacían que se fatigara siempre. Le pidió a Luna que buscara al chico y a sus amigos, disfrutaría la cena porque realmente tenía hambre.

Se despidió de algunos colegas y salieron del lugar, trato de no mostrarse sorprendido cuando el chico se despidió de sus amigos, ya que el (tontamente) había pensando el adolecente llevaría a sus amigos con él.

Bueno, vale. Todo normal. Le daría la noche libre a Luna, se había esforzando bastante, ya mañana lideran con la agenda.

—Entonces, Harry—Le murmuro caminando a un lado de el por Diagon— ¿Qué quieres comer?—Pregunto.

—Lo que sea está bien—Le respondió el chico, Snape noto que estaba nervioso.

Asintió, fueron al caldero chorreante pidieron una mesa y ordenaron papitas fritas, con pescado empanizado y ensalada.

Severus suspiro algo cansado, mientras esperaba la cena, observo al chico. Tenía que admitirlo, el joven que tenía delante de él, era cien veces más guapo que James cuando era adolecente.

— ¿Qué tal el colegio, Harry?—Le pregunto con intereses—Euphemia me ha dicho que eres muy bueno en pociones.

El chico asintió—Si, bueno… trato de serlo—Dijo tratando de no alardear tanto—Siempre presto atención en clase.

Severus comprendió—Yo también era bueno en pociones—Le murmuro al chico—Y en defensa, era mi asignatura favorita…—Le dijo— ¿Juegas Quiddicth?

Harry asintió—Si… bueno, Soy el capitán—Murmuro sonrojado.

—Eso es genial—Murmuro, — ¿Cuántas copas ha ganado Gryffindor ya?—Pregunto.

—Tres—Dijo sonriente—Somos buenos—alardeo sin poder evitarlo—El capitán de Slytherin es muy creído.

Severus rio ligeramente— ¿Draco?—Murmuro, y Harry asintió —Él es mi ahijado.

Las orejas de Harry se tornaron de color rojo ¡Eso no lo sabía por completo!—Ah bueno… Yo...

Severus volvió a reír—Es creído igual que su padre—Le dijo a Harry para que se relajara—en eso no podemos mentir.

Un elfo apareció y sirvió sus comidas, Snape se llevó un puñado de papas fritas a la boca y las mastico rápidamente, se moría de hambre.

Harry observo al hombre comer con entusiasmo— ¿Esta bueno?—pregunto probando el pescado frito.

Snape asintió, espacio algo de salsa sobre el pescado empanizado—Después de horas con hambre, incluso un puñado de papitas sabe a gloria.

Harry rio, bebió algo de té frio y devoro unas cuantas papitas más—¿Cuándo sacar el sexto libro?—Pregunto.

—Entre un año y medio—Le dijo—Aun tengo hilos que unir.

Harry asintió, empapo algunas papitas con salsa tártara— ¿Matara al bastardo ese?—Pregunto—El profesor Tobías—Trato de ubicarlo—Lo odio, el solo leer sus líneas en libro me causa irritación.

— ¿Enserio?—Pregunto—Y mira, es mi personaje favorito—se burló Snape.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Harry casi grito—Es tan…obstinado.

—Como yo—Le dijo sonriendo, el chico y rio. Y Snape observo su sonrisa— ¿Tienes novia? ¿Novio?—le pregunto.

Harry se sonrojo y negó—Aun no—Respondió avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo que aún no?—Pregunto con intereses, se divertía molestándolo—Oh vamos… ¿Nadie te gusta?—Pregunto.

El chico le miro avergonzado y asintió.

Snape sonrió satisfecho— ¿Y esa persona lo sabe?—Pregunto.

Harry negó—Aun… Yo, no se lo he dicho—Murmuro nervioso.

Snape suspiro—No seas miedoso—Murmuro—Díselo bajo la luz de las estrellas…—murmuro con burla—Mentira, cuando pienses que sea el momento adecuado, dile lo que sientes—le aconsejo—y…..no le engañes ¿Vale? Se sentiente horrible cuando alguien te hace eso.

Harry asintió, sabía que aquello último se lo decía por su padre—Yo… sería incapaz de engañarle—Dijo—Yo… realmente quiero a esa persona demasiado.

Snape sonrió, le gustaba la forma de pensar del chico, hablaron sobre otras cosas y nada más. Terminaron de cenar y el pago la cena. — ¿Iras por red flu?—pregunto el hombre— ¿o te aparecerás?

—Red flu—Murmuro el chico—Cerca ahí una.

Snape le acompaño, hacia algo de frio, incluso el con su túnica puesto lo noto. Así que, siendo un caballero, se quitó su túnica y el poso sobre los hombros de Harry—No te vayas a enfermar—dijo y le hizo un guiño.

El chico sonrió embobado y fue acompañado hasta la red flu—Creo que tendré que hacer fila—dijo, viendo a varias personas haciendo formación—Yo esperare aquí, G-gracias por acompañarme.

Snape asintió, miro su reloj. Tenía que irse—Bien—Le dijo—envíame una lechuza cuando llegues.

Harry asintió, se despidió del hombre y lo vio marchar, suspiro al verlo alejarse y se refugió más en su túnica.

Su túnica...

¡Su túnica!— ¡S-señor S-Snape!—Grito.

Pero este no le escucho. Harry suspiro, la figura de Snape ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Olio el perfume en su túnica y suspiro. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente—Tu eres la persona que me gusta, Severus—susurro el chico.

Harry con el corazón tembloroso espero que la fila avanzara. Sabía que era imposible que el señor Snape correspondiera a sus sentimientos.


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de la chimenea desconcentro a James de su lectura aquella noche. Dejo de leer el periódico y observo salir a un Harry sonriente, enarco una ceja lleno de curiosidad.

—Bienvenido—Le murmuró el hombre a su hijo— ¿Dónde andabas?—Pregunto con curiosidad.

El chico suspiro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas—B-bueno… —murmuro—Estaba en un evento. El señor Snape me regalo una entrada para que pudiera ir a verlo.

James asintió—Ya veo…—Murmuro—Me alegra… bueno, que Severus y tu se lleven muy bien.

Harry sonrió—El… es muy amable conmigo y muy respetuoso, y atento es… una buena persona.

—Me alegro mucho que Severus y tu se lleven bien—Le dijo a su hijo ligeramente sonriente—Es una persona inteligente, que supo asumir su error aquella noche ¿Lo recuerdas?

Harry asintió.

—Severus me odia—Le murmuro a su hijo—Yo… fui un mal esposo, comenzamos hacer novios en quinto año de Hogwarts y apenas nos graduamos nos casamos—Le conto a Harry—Yo destruí todo, Harry. Todo… Y a pesar de todo, Severus es… un cielo como dice mamá, un cielo contigo.

El ojiverde se removió algo nervioso—Tu… ¿Tu porque lo engañaste con mamá?—Pregunto el chico, nunca había sido capaz de hacerle esa pregunta años atrás.

—No lose—murmuro James bajando la vista—Con Severus todo era perfecto, mi matrimonio, mi vida. Todo, no tenía ni una pequeña queja yo…. Solamente me deje llevar y bueno…. Aquí estas tú.

Harry suspiro— ¿Y… si el señor Snape te hubiera perdonado?—Pregunto.

James ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a su hijo, observo la punta de sus zapatos y no pudo evitar recordar a aquel Severus joven y emocionado que estuvo entre sus brazos—Seguramente hubiéramos tenido un bebe.

******************************************

** _Al día siguiente…._ **

—Si alguien vuelve a ofrecerte hacer una firma de libros…..—Comenzó a decir Severus con molestia—y tu aceptas. Te juro que tu padre no encontrara tu maldito cuerpo.

Luna rio fuertemente. Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa, y sobre ella un montón de documentos para leer y firmar—Solo son unas cuantas horas, Sev...

_—“unas cuantas horas”—_Repitió el—para ti es fácil—Le murmuro—No más firmas de libros.

La rubia rodo los ojos—Contratamos a alguien y le damos poción multiusos—propuso la mujer— ¿Qué te parece eso?

Snape le miro—Me alegro que hagas pensar esa cabecita tuya—Murmuro—Para evitar tu muerte.

Luna volvió a reír fuertemente. Busco algunos sobres que había traído con ella muy temprano en la mañana y comenzó a verlos. Enarco una ceja sin poder evitarlo con curiosidad al ver en uno de los sobres el nombre de cierto jovencito.

—Toma—Dijo entregándole la carta—Harry te ha enviado una carta y sus abuelos también.

Luna observo como su jefe comenzó a leer de primo la carta de los abuelos del chico. Al principio cuando había comenzado a trabajar con él años atrás se le había hecho extraño que los padres de su exesposo le enviaran cartas pero después de un tiempo entendió que estos le tenían mucha estima y ella inmediatamente entendió. Después de leer la primera carta.

Snape abrió la que el chico le había enviado y Luna le miro. Quería ser testigo de las reacciones de su jefe a la carta del chico, ella lo había notado algo en la actitud del chico hacia su jefe, pero al parecer Severus no.

Noto como sonrió, y como releía la carta.

— ¿No hay una hoja limpia en todo esto?—Pregunto el hombre.

Luna se la paso, y este comenzó a escribir. La chica se hizo la tonta y despistada al tiempo que fingía leer algunos documentos. Noto como su jefe termino de escribir y doblaba la carta para ser enviada.

No quería ser chismosea, ni verse de entrometida pero…— ¿Qué te escribió?—Pregunto ella.

—Me agradeció por haberle enviado la entrada y haber pagado la cena de ayer—Murmuro este como si nada.

Luna abrió los ojos ligeramente— ¿Cena?—Repitió ella con interés.

Severus agarro algunos documentos—Si, cena—Le dijo leyéndolos—Sus abuelos me han invitado a una el día de hoy le pregunte si el quería ir.

Luna soltó una risita al escuchar eso.

Snape alzo la vista— ¿Qué?—Murmuro el hombre sin entender el porqué de la risa.

Luna le miró fijamente— ¿No te has dado cuenta aun, Sev?—Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

El hombre frunció el ceño ligeramente con confusión— ¿Cuenta de que?—Repitió el.

La asistente del hombre suspiro y negó—No….Nada—susurro ella regresando a su lectura—Nada...

*********************************************

Harry dejo de comer su cereal para agarrar la carta que había tirado sobre una lechuza de color negro y blanco. Ya la había visto antes, y sabia de quien sería la carta. Sin impórtale el que sus padres estuvieran presente la abrió rápidamente. No podía controlar su corazón, ni el rubor en sus mejillas. Trataba de que no se notara tanto ni que sus padres sospecharan sobre sus sentimientos.

Suspiro y sin poder evitarlo asintió. Asintió, como si tuviera Snape al frente.

Tanto Lily y James se miraron de reojo. Curiosos de la carta y el nivel de entusiasmo que esta había tenido en su hijo.

—Hoy iré a visitar a Tuney—Murmuro Lily—Ayer no fui, pero hable por teléfono con ella.

Harry asintió, mientras volvía a repeler la carta.

— ¿No quieres acompañarme?—Pregunto ella a su hijo.

Harry negó—He….estaré ocupado—Murmuro y miro a su madre—Lo siento.

La pelirroja volvió sus manos en puños y los apretó ligeramente—Ya veo…—murmuro ella, se puso de pie—Creo que…ya es hora de irme.

James asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y observo como abandonaba la cocina, para luego subir al cuarto por unas cosas. Ya finalmente escucho como Lily bajaba las escaleras de nuevo para salir por fin de la casa.

El hombre observo a su hijo, como si esperaba que este le dijera el nombre del remitente de la carta que el acaba de recibir. Más Harry no se lo dijo, aunque si noto como su rostro estaba sonrojado hasta sus orejas.

El chico se puso de pie y lavo su plato, y luego subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto. James permaneció por algunos minutos más en la cocina mientras terminaba de leer el periódico y su desayuno.

Llamo uno de los elfos para limpiaran el lugar y el subió hasta el segundo piso, estaba aburrido y tal vez pasar algo de tiempo con Harry le animaría un poco. Toco la puerta antes de abrirla, aunque su hijo no le dijo si podía o no podía entrar el entro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunto al chico, al verlo de pie frente a un enorme espejo, mirándose con algunas prendas de ropa que aún estaban sobre los gancho de la ropa.

El chico chico suspiro, se acercó a su closet para meterlos y sacar otros más—Miro que me queda mejor—Murmuro él.

James asintió, tomo asiento en la cama de su hijo al tiempo que veía la enorme colección de Henry Prince y un montón de Poster sobre las paredes— ¿Para…?—Pregunto con interés.

—Los abuelos prepararan una cena hoy para el señor Snape—Le dijo a su padre mientras veía frente al espejo que túnica se le veía mejor—Y el señor Snape…—Harry suspiro—Me ha invitado a mí.

James observo a su hijo, y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar algunas cosas del pasado, cosas que tenían que ver con Severus y con él. Dejo de sonreír cuando recordó las otras cosas malas… — ¿Y porque no me ha invitado a mí?—Le pregunto a su hijo.

Harry se cinco de hombros casi ignorando a su padre.

James le continúo observando. Noto como en su mesita de noche había otras cartas más que Severus le había enviado a su hijo. Su mente entre en conflicto, y le observo de nuevo, Harry estaba sonrojado y ansioso.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad?—Pregunto James viendo el reflejo de su hijo en el espejo.

Harry dejo de mirarse en el espejo para voltearse a ver a su padre— ¿Qué?—Murmuro al no haber escuchado aquello.

James respiro profundo— ¿Te gusta Severus, Harry?—Le pregunto el hombre a su hijo.

La tensión en el cuerpo de su hijo le dio la respuesta. Noto como el delicado sonrojo que su hijo tenía en sus mejillas desapareció para dar paso a una extremada palidez— ¿Que-que?—Murmuro el chico— C-claro que no…

James suspiro—No me mientas...

— ¡N-no te estoy mintiendo!—Murmuro el joven—Yo… solo lo estimo mucho, E-el s-señor Snape es muy buena persona y…

James rodo los ojos—No me mientas—Repitió cortando las palabras de su hijo—Harry… tu solo te delatas, sus ojos brillas, suspiras a cada rato y no paras de murmurar “Señor Snape”.

El ojiverde trago ruidoso—E-es mi autor f-favorito. —Dijo a su padre tratando de mentir—N-nada más.

—Eres malo para mentir—Le dijo a Harry— ¿Sabes también porque me he dado de cuenta, Harry?—le murmuro—Porque te estas comportando igual que yo cuando era joven, cuando estaba intentado llamar la atención de Severus.

Harry se sentía algo estúpido, avergonzado, nervioso y miedoso. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente pero trato de no llorar—Papá…. —susurro.

James le sonrió, dio unas paladas sobre la cama para que su hijo se le acercara, Harry así lo hizo y tomo asiento a un lado de su padre.

— ¿E-estas e-enojado?—Murmuro el chico, viendo a su padre a los ojos.

James negó— ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?—Murmuro el hombre a su hijo—Severus no es mi esposo, y él no está enamorado de mí, ni de él. —Le recordó—Es un hombre libre y él puede enamorarse de quien desee, tu igual Harry.

Harry asintió, su garganta dolía. Tembló a un lado de su padre y James le abrazo. El chico soltó algunas lágrimas y James acaricio su espalda—Espero y eso sean lágrimas de felicidad—Murmuro el hombre algo preocupado.

El chico sollozo ligeramente—Y-yo… Si lo estoy—Murmuro—S-si estoy e-enamorado del papá. —Harry trato de limpiar sus lágrimas—Pero no creo que él...

— ¿No crees que?—Pregunto James, manteniendo el abrazo sobre su hijo.

Harry respiro profundo—N-no creo que el v-vaya a enamorarse de mí...—dijo con dolor—E-el señor S-Snape no me vería con otros ojos ¿Entiendes, papá?—Le dijo—Y-yo… él siempre me trata c-como si fuese su hijo.

James consoló a su hijo, le dio un beso en el cabello— ¿Por qué dices eso?—Le pregunto—Tienes que decirle lo que sientes.

—N-no quiero que se aleje de mi…—Murmuro afligido el chico—Y-yo…. E-estoy bien como “estamos” los dos.

James asintió. Trato de animar al chico—Ey…—Le murmuro—No quiero alardear ¿Vale? Ni hacerte sentir mal, pero cuando yo estaba en modo de “enamorar” a severus Snape, llegue al punto de parecer un acosador.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo perseguía a todas partes, así que prácticamente lo obligue a pensar en mi…—Dijo—Y al final lo logre—Le hizo un guiño.

— ¿Entonces debo acosarlo?—Murmuro burlón el chico, solo un poquito más alegre.

—Ya tú lo acosas—Dijo James poniéndose de pie y buscando en el closet de su hijo algo adecuado para el—Solo que de manera más sutil, tal vez por eso es que Sev no se ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones.

El chico se sonrojo ligeramente—N-no quiero que se dé cuenta.

James rodo los ojos—Harry—Murmuro el auror viéndose al espejo—No pareces hijo mío.

*************************************

Lily se recostó sobre el sillón apenas regreso, ya había anochecido y aunque su hermana no era su persona favorita el hablar con ella la había calmado de cierta manera animado.

Escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras así que ella alzo el rostro para ver quién era.

— ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto a Harry cuando lo vio entrar a la sala vestido de manera formar aunque dando cierto toque de elegancia.

— ¡Mamá!—Dijo Harry acercándose a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió—Iré a cenar con los abuelos.

La mujer de cabello rojo frunció ligeramente el ceño—Ya veo...—murmuro ella y trato de no estresarle. — ¿Y tu papá?

—Yo también voy—Farfullo James entrando a la sala, acomodándose el cuello de su camisa.

A Harry pareció como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la espalda al escuchar aquello, se volteo rápidamente— ¿Qué?—Musito.

James le hizo un guiño a su hijo, y poso la vista sobre su esposa—Le he pedido a los elfos que te preparen algo delicioso para cenar—le dio un beso en los labios—regresaremos en un par de horas.

—Papá…—Murmuro Harry incomodo, al verlo caminar a la chimenea—Ellos no…

—Confía en mí—Le dijo.

Inseguro el chico asintió, su padre le tendió un puñado de polvos flu y el entro de primero a la chimenea, con un gesto volvió a despedirse de su madre.


	4. Chapter 4

Euphemia frunció el ceño ligeramente al notar como James salía segundos después de Harry en la chimenea. —Hijo…—Dijo ella viéndole— ¿Qué haces…?

— ¿Aquí?—Finalizo James viéndola. —Pues…también vine a cenar.

—S-Sev…está aquí—Le murmuro ella—y no creo que el….

—Si estoy aquí es para resolver los problemas que tengo con el mamá...—Dijo James viéndola— ¿Por favor…?

Euphemia asintió—Esta bien…. —Dijo algo nervioso, beso la mejilla de su nieto y junto a este y su hijo se encaminaron a la enorme cocina en donde se encontraban un comedor de seis puestos… Severus estaba allí.

—Buenas noches…— Murmuro Harry, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. Tomo asiento junto a Severus, James en cambio frente a este.

—Buenas noches, Harry…. —Dijo Severus viéndole para luego posar su mirada en su exesposo—cerdo.

—Snivellus…—Respondió James haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza. —Linda noche.

Snape enarco una ceja al escucharle—Me han dicho que la cena son chuletas de los tuyos ¿No te causara indigestión?—Pregunto con maldad el Slytherin.

—He de probarlas y contarte—Contesto James viéndole— ¿Por qué? ¿Estas preocupado por mí, amor?

Snape rodo los ojos al escucharle, aunque tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. —Si te atragantas con una, me harías un favor—Le respondió mirándole—Me ahorrarías el trabajo de no verte.

—No me veas entonces…—James le sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego hacerle un guiño—Aunque, a mí no me molesta, lindura.

Euphemia soltó una risita mientras negaba—Ustedes, nunca cambiaran—exclamo está colocando los platos en la mesa con ayuda de su esposo—Severus, James, dejen de discutir.

—Él ha empezado—Dijo el auror viendo a su madre.

Euphemia negó nuevamente y termino de servir todo. Junto a Fleamont tomo asiento en el comedor—Espero que les guste…—dijo ella, se sintió algo nostálgica al estar comiendo en la misma mesa junto a Severus y James… aquello le recordó el tiempo que este estuvieron casados.

—Harry….—Severus miro al chico de ojos verdes—¿Qué te gustaría estudiar una vez y te gradúes?

Las mejillas del ojiverde estaban ligeramente sonrojadas—He…b-bueno…—tartamudeo—Al principio q-quería ser auror…aunque…medimago, también me gusta.

—Medimago está bien—Dijo James mientras picaba la carne de la chuleta—No estudies pociones, luego te vuelves amargado.

Severus casi rio— ¿Alguna experiencia desagradable, Cerdo?—Pregunto a James al escucharle decir eso.

—Ninguna, mi amor.

—No me digas “Mi amor”—Siseo Severus, viéndole para luego regresar su vista al chico—No estudies para ser auror, son demasiado prepotentes.

— ¿Prepotentes?—replico James escuchándole— ¿No abras estudiado tú también para ser auror?

Euphemia soltó una risita—Oh mis niños…. —Murmuro ella con los ojos humedecidos—cuando me hubiera gustado que….

— ¿Qué…?—Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Esto…esto se siente como s-si ustedes nunca se hubieran divorciado…—Euphemia sollozo ligeramente, Fleamont acaricio su espalda—y Harry…siendo su hijo.

James trago ruidoso al escuchar la aquello. Observo a su hijo tensarse ligeramente. —Mamá…—Murmuro este.

—Lo siento…—Dijo ella sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

Harry se colocó de pie de un salto—debo ir al baño—Murmuro rápidamente para salir de aquí.

James suspiro, se arrepintió de haber ido a aquella cena. Su madre habia dicho algunas cosas que sabía bien removían heridas del pasado y actuaban con cuchillas en el corazón de Harry.—¿Sev…?

Este le miro.

—¿Podemos hablar afuera, por favor?

*****************

James alzo la vista para observar el cielo oscurecido. Las estrellas brillaban con bastante intensidad en el cielo. Severus estaba aún lado de él.

—¿Qué querías hablar?

—Tan directo como siempre—Murmuro James suspirando, dejo de mirar el cielo para posar su vista sobre Snape—Aunque cuando éramos más jóvenes…. Eras más amable.

—Lo era—Dijo el pelinegro— ¿Vas arrodillarte y pedirme perdón?—Pregunto con burla.

James sonrió al escuchar eso—No me estas gritando, eso es algo bueno...—Murmuró, estiro sus brazos y agarro las manos de Severus—Yo….fue una tontería, bueno… ni se cómo decirlo. No debí engañarte, Sev…—confeso con sinceridad—No quería herirte, realmente… estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tener un bebé.

Snape entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquello—No voy a regresar contigo.

—Lo sé, y tampoco quiero que lo hagas—Dijo James soltándole—Solo quiero disculparme por…. Dañar lo que teníamos, yo…bueno. Lily, al principio fue complicado pero… logre ser feliz.

Severus suspiro—Eres un imbécil—Dijo este al que fue una vez su esposo—Te odio, o bueno… creo que te odiaba. —Murmuró viéndole—Potter, joder… ¡Me esforcé tantos años que….! Cuando te vi con Lily te juro que…

—Lo siento…—Insistió el de lentes—la Cage.

—Tu cagas todo—Dijo dándole la razón—pero…bueno, el destino no nos quería juntos.

James rio al escuchar aquello—Tu no crees en esas cosas, Sev.

—He cambiado—Confeso al hombre—un poco.

—Si…has cambiado ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo delgado y tu cabello hasta la cintura? Lo extraño.

—Parecia una chica—Dijo recordando su aspecto—Los años me han sentado bien.

—Sigues siendo tan bello como siempre—Le alago James haciéndole un guiño—¿No tienes algun novio por allí?

—No creo que te interese—Le respondio Snape—¿No tienes tu alguna amante?

—Me case con mi amante—Dijo James—y ahora hablo con mi exesposo…¿Por qué no te casaste de nuevo, Sev? Vamos… estoy seguro que muchos tuvieron que pretenderte.

Snape observo nuevamente el cielo—Si…pero, bueno. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio y yo estaba resentido con el mundo—Murmuro—no queria casarme, no queria que me ocurriera nuevamente lo que…me ocurrio contigo.

—Sev…suenas como si te hubiera destruido la vida—James trago ruidoso.

—No lo hiciste—Murmuro viéndole—Estoy mejor solo.

James sonrio—¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes pareja, eh?—Potter bailo intermanete—Bien, tengo un candidato para ti.

—Dije que no regresaría contigo—Le recordó el pelilargo—Suficiente tuve los años que estuve casado contigo.

El auror rodo los ojos y sonrío nuevamente—Aunque yo soy un buen candidato, tengo otro mejor para ti, mi amor…—James miro fijamente al que estaba a su lado. —Harry está enamorado de ti, Severus.

La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Severus fue digna de admirar— ¿Qué?—Murmuro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—Que te haya perdonado no te da derecho a hacer ese tipo de bromas imbécil.

James suspiro—Lo digo enserio—Murmuro a su exesposo—Mi hijo… se ha enamorado de ti, Sev.

Snape negó varias veces—Seguro te has confundido—Le exclamo a James—Es un buen chico, me aprecia y yo a él. No vayas a confundir aprecio con amor, James.

James rio ligeramente—Sev—susurro—El mismo me lo dijo hoy en la mañana. Estaba frente al espejo buscando algo que te gustara a ti. —Le narro—y cuando le hice la pregunta, no pudo ocultar la verdad—dijo— ¿Nunca te diste cuenta, Severus?

Severus observo el ojo café de su exmarido en busca de una chispa de burla o mentira. Pero James no mentía—Merlín…. —susurro, incluso recordó a luna en ese preciso momento, y su mente también le privilegio de otros recuerdos, sonrojos y suspiros del chico hacia su persona.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuro— ¿No te gusta que otro Potter se haya enamorado de ti?

Snape no le miro—Seguro está confundido—Le dijo a James—Tal vez, piensa demasiado en la saga que escribo.

James pellizco el brazo de Snape con fuerza, tanto que este le dio un manotazo—No está confundido, yo sé cuándo mi hijo esta y no esta—murmuro—y en este caso no está confundido, te ama, Severus, tanto para llorar.

— ¿Llorar?—repitió el escritor.

El auror asintió—Llorar al pensar que su amor es imposible—Murmuro—Creo que Harry siente casi lo mismo que mamá—le explico—Ya sabes, es como si fuese “nuestro” bebe, sin serlo. Y él se siente así. Siente que tú solamente llegaras a verlo como ese hijo…

Severus dio un gran suspiro, —De cierta manera si pero…—no sabía que decir—Estoy sorprendido con todo esto.

James asintió, y le dios unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda— ¿No te gusta mi hijo, Severus?—Pregunto—Mira que deje de tener un contigo para “regalarte este”—bromeo.

Severus le dio un fuerte pisotón, y escucho a James reír—No es gracioso.

—Si lo fuese—Susurro—No te estoy pidiendo que lo quieras, solo…. Te estoy pidiendo que le des una oportunidad… ya sabes—le hizo un guiño.

Esta vez fue Severus quien rio—Mi exesposo pidiéndome que salga con su hijo—dijo—Esta es una situación extraña.

********************************************

Todos regresaron a la mesa nuevamente para terminar su cena, Harry no parecía haber llorado pero lo había hecho. Euphemia ya no parecía afectada ni conmovida, apenas todos tomaron asiento nuevamente, la mujer cambio el tema. Y ellos ni cortos ni perezosos le siguieron. Harry observo a Severus, solo quería admirarle y tal si podía sonreírle.

Sus ojos verdes de un momento a otro se encontraron con los negros, y el chico noto como Snape aparto sutil menta la mirada, sin sonreírle. Eso le alerto un poco y se dijo a si mismo que tal vez estaba exagerando.

Pero Snape nunca enfoco su vista sobre él durante toda la cena, cuando esta termino. Se quedaron por algunos minutos más disfrutando un postre, ya devorado este, su padre se puso de pie y él le siguió, Snape no. se quedó hay sentado, al parecer pasaría la noche en la casa de sus abuelos.

—Ya es hora de irnos—Murmuro James estirando su cuerpo—Hoy dormiré como un bebe—Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Euphemia sonrió, abrazo a su hijo y luego a su nieto—Descansen—Les murmuro.

Ambos asintieron.

—Ya es hora de irme, Severus —Le dijo James, y le hizo un guiño cuando este le miro—Sueña conmigo, mi amor.

—No quiero tener pesadillas—Le respondió sonriente.

James rio y se volteo, Harry observo a Snape a una espera de despedida pero al ver que no…—H-hasta… luego, señor S-Snape.

Severus miro al chico y le sonrió suavemente asintiendo.

Harry viajo por red flu con su padre, cuando llegaron a casa, su madre se encontraba dormida sobre el enorme sofá. James observo a su hijo, al parecer se encontraba algo inquieto. — ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto.

— ¿N-no lo n-notaste?—Pregunto el chico con voz temblorosa—El… evito su mirada sobre mi… d-durante casi toda la cena.

James dio un suspiro—Creo que fue por lo que le dije.

Harry observo a su padre— ¿Qué le dijiste?—Pregunto nervioso.

—Ya sabes…—James se removió medio inquieto—Que le gustas.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con fuerza. James noto como su hijo se tensó por completo, sus labios temblaron y una gran palidez se impregno en el cuerpo de su hijo— ¡¿Q-QUE?!—Casi grito— ¡¿Q-QUE LE DIJISTE Q-QUE?!—Grito.

James dio unos pasos hacia atrás—Que estás enamorado de él...—murmuro—Si no se lo decía yo, no se lo dirías tu…

Harry tembló— ¡Son mis sentimientos!—Grito— ¡Y-yo….y-yo no se lo quería decir!—murmuro—S-seguramente ahora…me odia.

James negó—Harry, hijo…—Susurro—Él no se molestó, solo se sorprendió…le pedí que…

— ¿Qué me diera una oportunidad?—Murmuro con voz dolida— ¡No necesito que nadie suplique por mí!—Chillo él enojado—T-te lo c-conté p-porque…

—Merlín, Harry—dijo James agarrándole por uno de los brazos—Sé que no fue correcto, pero lo hice por tu bien.

— ¡¿Por mi bien?!—Se quejó el—S-seguro… A-ahora no me hablara más…—susurro rompió con violencia el agarre de su padre y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación— ¡te odio!

James supero al escuchar el puertas en la habitación de Harry, escucho también como Lily bostezaba y se sentaba algo desorientada sobre el mueble— ¿Q-que ha pasado?—Murmuro ella medio dormida.

James observo a su esposa—No ha pasado nada—Murmuro el—Nada.

*******************************************

** _Días después…_ **

—Harry…—llamo James tocando su puerta, ya había pasado al menos tres días desde lo sucedido y su hijo simplemente se había resignado a continuar atrincherado en su propia habitación—Mira… Severus te ha enviado una carta… ¿No quieres leerla?

El chico no respondió, la voz de su padre sonaba sincera. Pero el simplemente tenía miedo de leer algo parecido una carta de rechazo indirectamente.

—Tu mamá está preocupada—Insistió James tocando la puerta—Estoy respetando tu privacidad, hijo. —dijo—No he entrado a la fuerza, Harry Potter—amenazo—pero si no sales en este maldito momento a comer, te obligare a la fuerza y me conocerás realmente.

James observo la puerta por unos minutos, saco su varita dispuesto a hacerla pedazos pero esta se abrió justamente en ese momento. James observo a su hijo ligeramente demacrado tenia ojeras en su rostro.

—Merlin, Harry—susurro James al verle—Bajemos a comer.

El auror le dio la carta que Severus le había enviado a su hijo, pero esta temblo en su mano y Harry fue incapaz de abrirla.


	5. Chapter 5

Si estuviese siendo obligado, Harry comió su desayuno. Mientras miraba la carta, no la abriría no quería llevarse una decepción. James noto el “desinterés” de su hijo por la carta que su exesposo había enviado así que el estiro la mano y la agarro.

—Ya que tu no la quieres leer...—Murmuro el abriéndola—Lo hare yo.

El chico se tensó, noto como su padre rompía el sombre y comenzaba a leer la carta, trato de leer cada una de sus expresiones faciales pero al parecer James no se daría el lujo de mostrarlas, en vez de eso soltó una risita y rompió el papel en pedazos.

— ¡¿P-pero….?!—Harry casi grito al ver su carta hecho pedazos.

James le miro—No querías leerla—Murmuro el—Así que me imagino que tampoco querrás saber su contenido.

El auror agarro los pequeños trozos de papel y los guardo en su bolsillo—En fin…—Suspiro con desinterés— ¿Volverás a encerrarte en tu habitación?

Harry termino de comer, trago ruidoso— ¿Por qué?—Cuestiono enojado— ¿Me obligaras a no hacerlo?—Murmuro rabioso.

James suspiro nuevamente— ¿Todavía sigues enojado conmigo?—Pregunto.

Harry casi soltó una risa— ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?—Pregunto sarcástico.

El auror, rodo los ojos—Bien, ya que no lo estas…—Dijo sonriente —Saldremos a dar un paseo.

— ¡Si estoy enojado contigo!—Casi grito el chico.

—Dijiste que no—Murmuro James—Y la primera palabra es la que vale, Hijito...—murmuro fingiendo dulzura. —Así que subes, te arreglas y salimos.

El chico contuvo un grito de frustración, respiro ruidoso y subió rápidamente a su habitación y tiro la puerta, bueno, tal vez aquello último era algo infantil, pero estaba enojado, decepcionado y deprimido.

Aunque también sabía que a pesar de todo su padre no tenía la culpa, el solo quería ayudarlo, ayudarlo a enfrentar sus sentimientos. Ya que tarde o temprano Severus se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y tal vez aquello hubiese sido peor.

Se dio un baño rápido y busco entre su closet algo sencillo, busco una túnica negra y bajo a la sala en donde su padre lo estaba esperando, no pregunto a donde irían, no quería saberlo.

Salieron de la casa y su padre le agarró del brazo, implementando el método de la desaparición, así que se dejó llevar por su padre. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaban en lo que parecía ser una pradera llena de girasoles.

Era un lugar bonito, no podía negarlo.

—Aquí fue donde le pedí a Severus que se casara conmigo—Murmuro su padre a su lado.

Harry suspiro—Al menos tu si tuviste suerte.

James rio, y Harry cerro los ojos, e imagino que Snape estaba a su lado, apretando su mano y diciéndole que ambos serian felices para siembre.

Abrió los ojos y suspiro, miro a su lado para ver a su padre pero se extrañó al no verle. Frunció el ceño y miro al otro lado pero tampoco se encontraba.

— ¿Papá?—Murmuro el chico hablando alto— ¿Papá dónde estás?—Murmuro él.

Sintió entonces una presencia tras él, Harry suspiro tranquilo—Papá no me vuelvas a…. —Se quedó petrificado al ver que frente a él no estaba su padre, si no el hombre de sus sueños, Severus Tobías Snape Prince.

—Ey…—Susurro Snape sonriéndole suavemente.

Harry le miro nervioso, trato de sonreír pero no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Y por qué Severus estaba frente al?—S-señor….S-Snape.

Snape rio a un lado del chico—Puedes llamarme Severus—Le dijo—Siempre me ha llamado por mi apellido pero yo te he tuteado ¿No?

Harry asintió nervioso—E-eh… S-Si—Tartamudeo, trago ruidoso— ¿Q-que hace aquí?

—Me gusta venir aquí—Murmuro Severus viendo el gran jardín de flores—Es un lugar que relaja y además, muy romántico para hacer una proposición.

El corazón de Harry dio un latido fuerte, pero se dijo a si mismo que no se emocionara, Severus solo estaba recordando el pasado con su padre.

—Si…. —murmuro de nuevo el chico—Ya veo…

Harry podía sentir los latidos de su corazón hacer eco en sus orejas, Snape también había sentido y había decidido callar por algunos segundos, así que Harry en ese momento trato de ser valiente, o al menos una pizca—Mi papá…—murmuro el—Mi papá le dijo a u-usted que…

—Estabas enamorado de mi—Finalizo la frase Severus viendo lejano—Fue sorpréndete, nunca lo note. Aunque mi asistente si…. Y por lo que veo, James también.

Harry asintió, sus ojos picaban, pero no lloraría—Si… U-usted… Tú, S-severus, me gustas mucho—Dijo, el chico sentía su garganta dolía.

Snape sonrió, se acercó al chico y le tomo de las manos. Harry alzo la vista, trato de ser fuerte y no llorar—Y-yo s-sé que… —trato con fuerza—U-usted n-no está e-enamorado d-de mi… P-pero y-yo soy f-feliz c-con que usted l-lo sepa.

—Ustedes los Gryffindor..—Murmuro viendo los ojos verdes de Harry humedecidos y nerviosos—Son cursis… y lindos.

Harry se sonrojo ligeramente, sus ojos picaban, estaba nervioso. Tal vez lo que más estaba esperando era el rechazo educado de Severus.

Snape respiro profundo y apretó ligeramente las manos del chico con las suyas—Harry...—Le llamo, viéndole a los ojos—Eres un chico precioso, y guapo. —Le dijo— Diez veces más guapo de lo que fue tu padre en su juventud.

Harry escucho una especie de quejido molesto, sonrió. Seguramente era su padre escondido escuchando aquello, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquello había sido un plan entre ellos. — ¿Si...?—murmuro.

—Más guapo, y más inteligente—aquello lo dijo más alto, pero en ningún momento dejo de ver a los ojos al chico—Yo…. —murmuro—Ya casi he olvidado que se siente amar y ser amado. Y que el tu….estés enamorado de mí, el que sientas todas esas cosas por mí, me hace sentir muy afortunado y orgulloso.

Los labios de Harry temblaron, y sin poder evitarlos, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—No siento lo mismo que tú...—Dijo con sinceridad el escritor, —Pero no quiero que esto… esto que te estoy diciendo te rompa el corazón—Le dijo, Snape soltó una de sus manos y la que aun sostenía la llevo a su pecho, para que Harry sintiera los latidos de su corazón—No siento lo mismo, pero aquí… hay algo—le dijo— Cuando te veo, me iluminas, es algo raro ¿no?, más si hablamos de un ser como yo, y aunque aún no te amo... Yo... Quisiera llegar hacerlo… Yo, quiero amarte Harry Potter.

Las lagrima son pudieron ser contenidas, un rio sin controlar comenzó a recorrer las mejillas de Harry, los labios temblorosos del chico formaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía quitarla de su rostro ¡Severus le estaba dando una oportunidad!

No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, las palabras de Snape habían llegando al fondo de su corazón expulsado casi de inmediato toda la tristeza que se había alojado en el.

Severus le miraba, como en busca de una respuesta pero el…. Le dio una mejor. Se puso de puntillas y le beso, ¡Le beso!

Harry sintió como los brazos de Severus apresaban su cintura y como su pecho se pegaba al contrario, sintió sus labios suaves sobre los suyos, su lengua, incluso, la caricia de su cabello ¡Severus Snape le estaba besando! Y por lo que parecía… ¡Era su pareja!

James salió del árbol donde se encontraba escondida y noto a su hijo y Snape besarse.

El auror, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, estaba seguro que Severus no tardaría en enamorarse de su hijo, y que ambos serian felices para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

** _Un año y medio después….._ **

Los ojos de Harry estaban entrecerrados, sus ojos verdes solo enfocaban una sola cosa… y aquella, era el anillo de oro que estaba entre sus dedos. Severus se había arrodillado frente a él hace más o menos dos horas atrás, proponiéndole matrimonio.

¡Su autor favorito le había pedido matrimonio! ¡Se iba a casar con Severus Snape!

Harry lo recordaba la escena como si hubiera sido hace un minuto, Había contenido las ganas de gritar, incluso había llorado cuando Severus le había pedido que desde ahora fuera su esposo. Y cuando había llegado a casa, todo tembloroso y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni sus abuelos (que habían decidió visitar a su padre aquella noche) ni su padre se mostraron sorprendidos.

La única que si sorprendiendo fue su madre y parecía molesta mas no se lo hizo notar. Hasta que hablaron los tres a solas.

— ¿Casarte….con él?—Murmuro ella, al ver el anillo en sus dedos.

Harry asintió, sus abuelos habían decidido regresar a su casa—Si… b-bueno, aun no pero…—trago ruidoso—Bueno, Sev... dijo que nos podíamos casar cuando yo quisiera—le dijo a su madre. —y…. ¡Yo ya me quiero casar con el!

James rio al ver a su hijo contento—Quien lo diría—Murmuro—Y hace casi dos años atrás no querías que le dijera nada ¿Eh?

Harry bajo la vista—Bueno…. —Susurro—era un tonto, pero tú me ayudaste mucho papá.

James asintió—Me arriesgo de morir cruzado por mi amado Severus—Dijo, siempre decía aquello ultimo para hacer rabiar a Harry, aunque sabía que nunca lograba ese propósito… y la única persona que terminaba enojada, era Lily… con él.

Lily se aclaró la garganta con fuerza—Entonces… ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con Snape?—Pregunto descontenta.

Harry se removió algo incómodo—Bueno… eso tengo que hablarlo con Sev pero…

— ¿Pero…?—Repitió Lily con voz muerta.

James suspiro a un lado de su mujer. — ¿Qué sucede?—Le pregunto.

—Sev… quiere que cuando nos casemos… nos vayamos a vivir a estados unidos —Les dijo a sus padres algo nervioso—Y yo… le dije que sí.

Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño— ¿A USA?—Replico ella— ¿Por qué tan lejos?—dijo—Aquí tienes a tus amigos, a tu familia…

Harry respiro profundo—Es que… todo el trabajo de Sev esta allá, madre. —Murmuro.

—Y tu familia está aquí—Expuso ella enojada—No creo que sea necesario irse, él puede trasladar su trabajo aquí.

Harry miro a su padre como si fuese su chaleco salvavidas. Y James no tardo mucho tiempo en serlo.

—Severus siempre ha estado de aquí allá, Lily—Murmuro a su esposa—No todo siempre puede hacerse por arte de magia. Su lugar de trabajo está en USA.

Lily mordió sus labios—Que se retire entonces—Murmuro ella— ¿Acaso no vez sus intenciones?—Dijo con voz dura a James— ¡Quiere separarme de mi hijo!

Tanto James como su hijo suspiraron.

—Desde que comenzó su relación con Harry, desde que comenzó a frecuentar esta casa, no ha hecho más que soltar comentarios ácidos contra mí—Murmuro ella, miro a James—Puede que finja que te haya perdonado, pero cada vez que viene… y me ve, no hace más que recordarme que me metí en su antigua relación.

James masajeo su frente.

—Mamá…—Murmuro Harry tratando de llamar su atención—Siempre podremos hablar por teléfono y por red flu.

—No…—Dijo Lily con voz enojada—No aceptare esta unión si tienes que irte.

Los labios de Harry temblaron, no era posible que su madre estuviera arruinando la mejor noche de su vida.

—No es necesario que estés de acuerdo—Dijo James enojado—Mientras un padre apruebe la unión, la boda se puede realizar. —Le dijo—Y yo si estoy de acuerdo.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos por las palabras de su madre.

—Pues yo no—Murmuro ella—Esto… todo esto es ridículo—Dijo la pelirroja—Pensé que Snape se aburriría de ti—confeso ella, rompiendo ligeramente el corazón de su hijo— Todo esto no es más que una actuación por parte de el—Dijo—Ni siquiera lo noto enamorado de ti, Harry… ¿No lo notas? Solo está buscando vengarse de tu padre por medio tuyo—exclamo ella, poniéndose de pie—Todo esto, solamente es un teatro… ¡Y tú eres su maldito títere! Ese imbécil no quiere a nadie, Harry, a nadie.

—Lily…—Gruño James.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Dijo ella casi gritando— ¿Tú también le crees a Snape, James?—Gruño ella—Cuando rompa el corazón de Harry…

—Severus no es como tú, ni como yo. Lily—Exclamo, enojado— ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¡Bien! Respeto tu maldita opinión, pero lo que no respeto es tu falta de tacto hacia nuestro hijo ¡Harry se casara con la persona que ama y tú solo estas diciendo estupideces, mujer!—Le grito— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas?—replico el—De igual forma, no estas invitada a la boda.

La mujer pelirroja, salió de la sala completamente enojado y tiro la puerta cuando llego a su habitación.

James suspiro al ver a su hijo llorar frente a él. Se acercó y le abrazo—No le hagas caso a tu madre—Le dijo—Severus te ama de verdad.

Harry suspiro—Lo sé—le respondió—Sé que él me ama de verdad… Yo, realmente logre que me amara, papá.

James asintió y le sonrió, busco un pañuelo en su bolsillo y limpio sus lágrimas—No te amargues esta noche—Le dijo—Seguramente Severus está rodando sobre su cama al pensar la cursilería que hizo esta noche.

El chico de ojos verdes rio al escuchar eso— ¿Enserio?

James asintió—Ya sabes, el no demuestre serlo, pero es un romanticón de primera—Le aseguro—Así que… no pienses en la tonta de tu madre, Harry…. —le dijo—Puedes casarte cuando quieras, e irte a donde quieras. Ya estas por cumplir dieciocho años. —Le dijo—Ya eres prácticamente un adulto, y si tienes que estar en el lugar donde tu pareja y tu decidan, no donde tus padres se sientan mejor por ti.

*******************************************

— ¿Puedo invitar a quien yo quiera?—Le pregunto a Severus, estaba sentado a un lado de él.

Snape asintió—Es nuestra boda, Harry—Le dijo—Si quieres invitar a un dragon, puedes invitar a uno.

Harry rio con fuerza. Y suspiro, jalo de la túnica de Severus para que le viera y este le sonrió— ¿Enserio?

Snape asintió, bajo su rostro para besar los labios del chico y Harry se sonrojo al sentir los labios delgados de su prometido sobre los suyos. Dejo caer la hoja con más o menos treinta y nueve apuntados al suelo, pare poder recostarse sobre el sofá. Severus se acomodó sobre él y Harry se arqueo ligeramente al sentir los pequeños besos sobre cuello.

—¿V-vamos hacerlo?—Pregunto el chico, titubeante.

Snape vio los ojos verdes del chico— ¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso cuando ves la intención?—Susurro, acomodándose entre sus piernas y desabotonando su camisa—¿Acaso no te gusta que…

Harry tapo la boca de Severus—S-si me gusta…—Murmuro—S-solo que…. Me gusta saber.

Snape rio en la oreja de Harry, mordiéndosela—Eres tan lindo. —susurro en su oreja.

Harry se sonrojo por completo, y no hablo más… o bueno, no concreto palabras pero si vergonzosas consonantes. Severus desapareció su pantalón y boxes dejándolo solamente con la camisa abierta, ya que a Severus le gustaba verle así.

Sabía que era un pervertido en el fondo. Se estremeció al sentir el frio del hechizo lubricante y se dejó besar y masturbar por las manos de su futuro esposo. Cada vez que Severus le tocaba, cada vez que le besaba. Cada vez que lo sentía. Le hacía subir al cielo…

— ¿Puedo...?—Susurro Severus en su oreja, y el asintió.

Mordió su labio al sentir la punta en su entrada y tuvo que aguantar el chillido de incomodidad al sentir como el miembro de Severus, le penetraba suavemente.

Ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera vez que Severus y el, habían hecho el amor… había sido vergonzoso. O al menos para él. Severus siempre había sido respetuoso con él. Al inicio le preguntaba si podía besarle, salían y cuando se emocionaban, simplemente se separaban pero... un día, no pudieron separarse y el y Severus habían terminando teniendo su primera vez en un baño de cine muggle.

Ni siquiera había sentido el dolor por la adrenalina del momento pero.. Cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos, el ardor le había abofeteado pero no había durado mucho, Severus le había dado una poción de dolor perfecta.

—Nhg…..—Susurro, al sentir como la punta del miembro de Sev tocaba ese punto sensible en el—P-por favor...—susurro.

— ¿A-ahí…?—Murmuro Snape en su oído, jadeante.

Harry asintió, y mordió su cuello al sentirse moverse con fuerza. Sentía que se derretía. Sentía que moriría de placer… ¡Amaba tanto a Severus! ¡Tanto...! Harry enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amado, y atrapo en sus manos su rostro para besarle.

Amaba besarlo ¿ya lo había dicho?

—Sev…. —Susurro viendo sus ojos negros—te amo.

También amaba cuando sonreía. Cuando le sonreía a él.

—Yo también te amo, Harry. —Le susurro.

Para el, eso era suficiente. Harry no necesitaba que Severus le tocara para llegar al orgasmo. El tan solo sentirlo, el tan solo escucharle murmurar aquello ultimo era suficiente para tocar las puertas del cielo, estuvieran o no estuvieran haciendo el amor.

El amor de Severus era sincero, tan sincero como el suyo.

***********************************************

Harry se miró nervioso al espejo, lucía una túnica blanca con algunas decoraciones doradas. — ¿Si… me veo bien?—Murmuro probándosela— ¿SI… si le gustara a Severus?

James rodo los ojos—Hijo, se va a casar contigo—Le murmuro—No con la túnica.

Harry rio nervioso y asintió. —Y-ya falta poco…—Dijo el—Tiene que salir perfecto.

—Cuando dijiste que querías casarte ya, pensé que era en broma—Le dijo—Solo han pasado dos meses desde que te propuso matrimonio, Harry. —Dijo.

—B-bueno…—Murmuro el chico avergonzado—Y-ya tenía todo planeado desde mucho antes.

— ¿Desde que tenía ocho años?—Pregunto con burla.

Harry agarro uno de sus libros y se lo tiro a su padre, el cual lo esquivo ágilmente. —No me equivocaba, anda… se que no miento ¿Dónde están tus dibujos con creyones de tu boda con Snape?—pregunto, haciendo el ademan de buscarlos.

— ¡Basta, papá!—Chillo avergonzado el chico—Yo… la planee a los quince.

James rio fuertemente—Sé que no es así pero...—se inco de hombros—toca conformarse con la respuesta.

El chico suspiro, y tomo asiento en la cama—Ya falta poco…

—Solo dos semanas—Murmuro su padre—Dos semanas para que… ¡Severus haga desaparecer mi apellido!—Murmuro— ¿Aquí es donde lo mato?

El chico rio y abrazo a su padre—Gracias… por…—murmuro—por ser así conmigo, por apoyarme…por… no ser como mamá.

James acaricio el cabello de su hijo—Harry, no puedo oponerme—Murmuro— Quiero que seas feliz, y quiero que Severus lo sea también—Dijo—y con respecto a tu madre… ¿Ya... Decidiste si…?

—No ira—Murmuro deprimido—Yo... a pesar de lo que me dijo, quiero esté presente en mi boda pero… cuando le di la invitación dijo que no iría, y yo no puedo obligarla.

—Tiene miedo—Le contesto James—Tiene miedo que te suceda lo mismo que le…que le hicimos a Severus—Le dijo—Aunque no lo notes, tiene cargos de conciencia. .. Pero ya dejemos eso atrás ¡Ahora tu eres quien estará casado, con Snape!—le guiño un ojo.

— ¿C-crees… seré un buen esposo?—Le pregunto a su padre.

James asintió, le dio un beso en la frente—Serás el mejor de todos—Murmuro—El que merece Severus.

*****************************************

Solo faltaban tres días para su boda y los retorcijones en su estómago le estaban dañando la semana. Al principio había pensado que eran los nervios pero cuando comenzó a vomitar realmente se asustó, así que para buscar una solución rápida a todos sus males decidió dar un salto (ir por red flu) a San Mungo para que estos viera que tenía y le dieran una poción que quitaría todos sus males.

—Tienes doce semanas de embarazo—Murmuro la enfermera que le había realizado una prueba de sangre.

Harry se había reído al escuchar eso, se supone que quedas embarazado (en su caso) cuando bebes la poción no de forma nata…. — ¿Qué?—casi grito—E-eso e-es imposible.

La enferma tomo asunto frente a el— ¿No tomaste la poción?—Le pregunto.

El negó y ella suspiro frente a el—Eres entonces, un chico suertudo—Murmuro—Los embarazos masculinos de forma natural son muy extraños.

Harry sintió las piernas se le dormían, tuvo que tomar asiento—M-merlín…—susurro—¿N-no es una broma, v-verdad?—Le pregunto a ella, pero esta negó. ¡Esta embarazado! ¡Embarazado! Tuvo que evitar gritar—¿M-mi… bebe está bien?—pregunto.

—Te encuentras bien de salud—Le dijo ella—Eso significa que él también lo está—le indico. —Si quieres... puedo hacerte una ecografía.

El chico asintió y se removió nervio y siguió a la enfermera hasta otro recinto, se recostó en la camisa y se subió la camisa, el gel que le aplico estaba frio pero no suspiro. Necesitaba ver y escuchar… si era realmente cierto aquello.

Sintió la presión de eso objeto sutilmente su vientre, y observo la pantalla que se mostraba en blanco y negro..

—Aquí esta…—Murmuro la enfermera, estirando la mano y enseñándole—Bueno…—rio—Están.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Casi grito.

—Son gemelos—Murmuro con dulzura. Presiono un botón en el pequeño pantalla varias veces, como si tomara capturas de este—Están bien y se ven sanos—murmuro— ¿Escuchas?—susurro.

Harry guardo silencio, y escucho los rápidos latidos de los dos corazones.

—Tus bebes están contentos que sepas de su existencia—dijo, apagando el televisor y limpiando el vientre de Harry— ¿Tu no estas contento?—Pregunto.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Respondió—E-es solo que… no estaba en mis planes aun… en tres días me casare con mi novio...

La enfermera sonrió—Sera un buen regalo de bodas ¿No crees?

Nervioso, y emocionado, el chico asintió.

*****************************

** _Tres días después…._ **

Había sido perfecto. Tan cual como lo había soñado. Su boda con Severus había sido un sueño… aunque se encontraba nervioso, nervioso de…. Decirle aquello.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—Murmuro el chico, jalando a su ahora esposo.

Snape asintió y abandono la pista de baile con Harry— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto ligeramente nervioso el hombre.

—A-antes de d-decírtelo….yo… no lo había planeado—murmuro nervioso—T-te lo juro… N-nunca tome la poción.

Severus se confundió— ¿De qué….?—Murmuro, pero Harry le cayó. Saco un sobre de su túnica blanca y nervioso se lo entrego. — ¿Qué es…?

—T-tienes que abrirlo p-para saber—Tartamudeo el chico.

Snape respiro profundo, abrió el sobre y saco lo que parecían ser dos fotografías. Harry observo como al principio su esposo no entendía pero… cuando noto que era realmente vio cómo se petrificaba frente a él.

— ¿E-estas e-enojado?—Murmuro nervioso, estaba a punto de llorar—N-no t-tome la p-poción o-ocurrió n-naturalmente l-lo j-juro. —tartamudeo.

Snape guardo las ecografías en el sobre y tomo las manos de Harry. Sonrió al ver al chico a punto de llorar— ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado, Harry?—susurro, dándole un beso en los labios—Si… desde que comenzamos a estar junto… desee tener un hijo contigo… un bebe. Nuestro bebe.

—S-son dos bebes—Le murmuro, sintiendo como Severus besaba sus lágrimas—S-son gemelos..

Los labios ya estaban sobre sus mejillas si no sobre sus labios nuevamente. Harry se dejó besar por su marido.

Harry sintió como era atrapado por los brazos de Severus.

— ¿Dos bebes?—Repitió sorprendido—Eso quiere decir, que hice un buen trabajo.

El corazón de Harry tembló, y lloro. Abrazo con fuerza a Severus—Te amo, Sev… enserio. Te amo...

—No llores...—dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas—No me gusta verte llorar, ahora eres mi esposo… y el padre de mis hijos.

Harry asintió, contuvo las lágrimas—T-tendremos dos bebes—repitió contento.

Snape asintió, beso la frente de su esposo—Sí...—susurro—Tendremos dos bebes, y ellos tendrá al mejor padre del mundo.

Los labios del chico temblaron…—Sev…. —susurro.

—Me refería a mí—Dijo con maldad, y vio como Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente pero le beso.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió, y contento poso su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

Estaba casado con Severus Snape.

Estaba embarazado de Severus Snape

¡Tendría dos bebes con Severus Snape!

¡Dos bebes!

Con eso… era suficiente para ser feliz eternamente…

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
